Dérangeant
by Hanakaya
Summary: Dans cette histoire, il n’y aura pas de Je . Non, il n’y aura qu’Harry. Parce qu’Harry est malade, très malade. Il vogue entre deux mondes, et ne distingue plus la réalité du rêve. Et il y a ce blond... HPDM
1. Phase 1

**_Titre : Dérangeant._**

**_Auteur : Hanakaya_**

**_Disclaimer : Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, sauf ceux que j'ai inventé :)_**

**_Avertissement : Le classement M n'est pas là pour faire joli. Il y aura des scènes citronnées, et il sera fait mention de viol._**

**_Note 1 : Je tenais à préciser ouvertement que ceci est une fiction, vous devez la voir uniquement comme tel._**

**_Note 2: Cette fiction est, comme son titre l'indique, dérangeante. J'ai tenté de changer mon style au travers de ces lignes, vous remarquerez la répétition infinie des « Harry », qui est un effet recherché, ainsi que l'utilisation de vocabulaire simple._**

**_Je l'avais annoncée, je l'ai amenée. Dérangeant est donc ma nouvelle fic. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec elle, et vous retrouve à la fin._**

* * *

Dans cette histoire, il n'y aura pas de « Je ». Non, il n'y aura qu'Harry. Parce qu'Harry ne se considère plus comme un être entier. Parce que depuis toujours, il ne peut se considérer que comme « Lui ».

Harry est malade, très malade.

Harry a constamment l'impression de flotter, de vivre entre deux mondes, l'un qu'il saisit, et associe à ses souvenirs, et l'autre qui est bien trop étrange pour être réel. Alors il se laisse aller, dans l'un, et dans l'autre, mais n'oublie jamais la réalité.

Il se dit que ses souvenirs sont ceux de ce monde normal, où il sortait avec des amis, où il allait en boîte, où il se défonçait, et vivait comme la majorité des adolescents.

Et il sait que son rêve est effrayant.

Dans son rêve, il est dans une chambre d'hôpital. Dans son rêve, il ne peut pas bouger, il est comme ligoté à son lit, alors qu'il n'y a pas de liens. Au travers de ses paupières brumeuses, il voit de la lumière, il voit les murs blancs, il voit les infirmières. Il les entend parler, comme si c'était réel, mais ne comprend pas tous leurs mots.

Dans son rêve, Harry a également des visites. Les premiers temps, il y avait ce couple, toujours inquiets, toujours en pleurs, et qui le suppliaient de revenir. Il y avait ce rouquin, toujours le même, grand, avec des yeux bleus, et soutenant sa cesse sa compagne aux cheveux ébouriffés. Ils lui parlaient, tout deux. Ils lui narraient les aventures d'un petit sorcier, patiemment. Ils lui expliquaient leur vie maintenant, ils disaient qu'il leur manquait.

Et puis a un moment, la brunette n'est plus venue. Il n'y avait plus que son petit ami. Qui pleurait encore plus.

Dans son rêve, la jeune femme s'était suicidée de désespoir. Dans son rêve, elle n'avait pas supporté l'état d'Harry.

Et Harry n'avait rien ressentit. Dans l'univers onirique, Harry ne ressentait rien, ne se souvenait de rien, et ne pouvait pas bouger. Le monde réel était bien mieux.

Harry se réveillait à la tombée de la nuit, émergeant de son cauchemar avec toujours les mêmes frissons. Puis il se levait, appelait quelques amis, et, après un bon repas consistant, s'habillait et se lavait avant de sortir pour toute la nuit.

Ses sorties étaient globalement toujours les mêmes. Il avait ses endroits de prédilection, et n'aimait pas en changer. Il allait d'abord au bar gay du coin, buvait un verre avec ses amis encore clean, puis ils partaient danser dans des clubs, et se défoulaient jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

Ce soir là n'y verrait aucun changement. Hormis peut être la présence de ce petit blond dans le bar, assit deux chaises plus loin que lui, désespérément seul. Et Harry, en le voyant, sut qu'il le voudrait. L'homme était beau, c'était indéniable, avec des yeux sombres qui lui conféraient un certain mystère. Ses traits étaient sûrs, carrés, et témoignaient d'une vie passée plutôt trépidante. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, mais le sourire qu'il lui lança en croisant son regard était totalement atemporel.

Harry avait toujours aimé les blonds. C'était son petit fantasme personnel. Les peau diaphane étaient toujours son genre, il aimait voir les muscles pâles rouler sous ses caresses, les mains fines se glisser sinueusement sur son corps comme le ferait un serpent… Oui, il avait son propre style d'amants, et celui ci conviendrait tout à fait.

Une demi heure plus tard, il était plongé en pleine discussion avec le blond en question. L'aborder et lui offrir un verre n'avaient été qu'un jeu d'enfant, et Harry avait toujours été chanceux. Même en fumant à outrance, il n'avait jamais eut d'ennui. Comme s'il existait un ange gardien qui veillait sur lui continuellement.

_Pourvu qu'il soit blond, cet ange gardien._ Pensait-il alors.

Sa proie s'appelait Andrew. 24 ans, étudiant en fac de droit, il avait tout du dandy sortit de son époque. Mais Harry appréciait cela. Il lui proposa de venir danser avec lui, mais l'autre refusa.

Il n'aimait pas danser.

Harry grimaça, et lui demanda ce qu'il voudrait faire. Le blond parut réfléchir, avant de sourire et de sortir de sa poche des petits cachets blanchâtres.

« Ca te dit un aller simple pour le paradis ? »

Harry était d'accord. Il aimait voler, et peut-être croiserait-il son ange gardien sur le chemin ? Le blond prit une pilule dans sa bouche, et passa une main derrière la nuque de Harry pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.

Le baiser ne fut pas tendre. Pas du tout. Dès que leurs lèvres furent jointes, Andrew chercha à s'insérer entre elles pour y glisser le cachet. Harry l'avala avec difficulté, essayant en même temps de répondre correctement à son empressement.

Les minutes qui suivirent restèrent encore dans sa mémoire. Il eut conscience d'un autre cachet, d'une main serrée contre la sienne, de la porte de son appartement qui s'ouvrait…

Et le monde des rêves revint à lui avec la sensation d'une déchirure au niveau des fesses.

Il faisait nuit dans l'hôpital, et Harry était seul.

Seul, ou presque. Harry entendait une autre respiration en dehors de la sienne, dans la chambre. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour le trouver.

Un homme endormit à son chevet, les bras entourés autour de son visage, servant d'oreiller à cet homme fatigué. Il venait tous les jours, sans exception, lorsque les infirmières, et le rouquin, étaient absent.

Il venait, et ne disait rien. Quand il voyait les yeux de Harry s'ouvrir, il souriait brièvement, puis reprenait sa vague contemplation de son visage. Mais cette nuit, il dormait. Comme un bébé, ses traits étaient détendus.

Il était blond, et indéniablement plus beau que son meilleur amant. Mais il n'était qu'un rêve.

Harry battit des paupières, avant de refermer les yeux. Comme le reste, il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cet homme, et de pourquoi il venait toujours, restant silencieux, ne faisant que le regarder.

Il aurait voulut lui demander, mais sa voix refusait de sortir. Il savait que tant que le nom des autres lui serait inconnu, il ne pourrait rien dire.

Une fois pourtant, l'homme avait parlé. C'était la première fois que Harry se retrouvait dans ce rêve. L'homme était couvert de sang, et le portait dans ses bras, l'amenant dans l'hôpital, en criant.

Il criait, hurlait, suppliait qu'on lui apporte de l'aide.

Et au travers de la brume, tout ce qu'Harry avait pensé était qu'il salissait sa jolie cape noire.

Depuis, plus rien. Il se taisait, et venait. Il attendait, Harry supposait. Mais qu'attendait-il ?

Harry ferma les yeux, replongeant dans la réalité.

L'homme le fixait avec désir. Il y avait eut un premier round, apparemment, s'il en jugeait de ses fesses meurtries. Encor une fois, ce serait bestial. Il sourit, et se redressa sur les coudes, allant mordiller la lèvre de son vis à vis.

« Motivé ? »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il prononça avant de renverser le blond sous lui. Même si Harry aimait la consommation de drogues, il préférait être conscient lors du sexe. C'était meilleur, indéniablement.

Il découvrait le corps de son amant des lèvres, les yeux fermés, imaginant ses côtes sous la peau, ses muscles abdominaux, son nombril, la fine ligne de poils qui le menait à la promesse d'une nuit débridée.

Et quand il se mit en tête de lécher le gland de l'autre, il sut qu'il y aurait de la casse.

Si lui avait émergé, l'autre était encore dans les vapes, et totalement hors de contrôle. Il prenait la bouche de Harry pour son exutoire, et s'en donnait à cœur joie, si bien même qu'Harry dû lui bloquer les hanches pour ne pas s'étouffer.

Juste avant que l'autre ne jouisse, Harry se retira, et remonta jusqu'au visage d'Andrew, l'embrassant chastement.

Mais celui ci n'avait toujours pas la douceur en tête. Brusquement, il saisit Harry par les épaules et le retourna, le plaquant ventre contre le lit.

Il lui remonta les hanches, et, sans plus attendre, plongea en lui avec un coup de rein puissant.

Harry cria, de douleur et de plaisir.

Dans son rêve aussi, il cria, et vit l'autre blond, celui auparavant endormit, qui s'était soudainement réveillé, et qui lui caressait à présent le front d'un air rassurant. Harry voulu parler, lui demander qui il était, mais c'était un rêve, et bien vite, la réalité se rappela à lui.

Les coups de rein se faisaient de plus en plus puissants, et Harry était obligé d'avouer que cela lui plaisait. Il préférait la douceur, la tendresse, mais ce n'était pas mal non plus. Et il s'effondrerait après, et l'autre partirait sans demander son reste. Peut être même laisserait-il quelques billets ? Il avait eut ça, une fois, et avait pu se payer beaucoup de choses…

Des choses qui le faisaient planer, bien entendu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, anéantit par la drogue et le plaisir subit, Andrew s'avachit sur Harry, jouissant profondément en lui, et l'écrasant sans ménagement. Harry grimaça encore au contact des draps rêches sur son membre encore insatisfait, mais se reprit bien vite lorsque l'autre se sépara de lui.

Il finit le travail manuellement, empoignant avec ardeur son pénis pour se masturber en pensant à ce blond onirique qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Et, comme l'univers onirique est bien fait, au travers de ses paupières entrouvertes, il revoit la chambre d'hôpital, ce blanc affreux qui l'aveugle une seconde, avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'il s'agit seulement du soleil.

Et, à sa gauche, surpris comme l'amant en faute, le blond inconnu se relève et se prépare à partir. Il se tourne une dernière fois, et croise le regard vert de Harry. Comme toujours alors, il lui sourit, avant de se détourner, d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître.

Il n'a jamais eu une aussi grosse érection, surtout en rêve.

Le lendemain midi, il se lève, constate qu'Andrew est effectivement partit, mais qu'il n'a rien laissé d'autre qu'un petit cachet d'ecstasy.

Un petit morceau de plénitude en cadeau.

Non, il ne l'utiliserait pas. C'était trop triste de planer seul. Il attendrait ce soir.

Pour le moment, il avait la moitié d'une journée pour se remettre d'aplomb, et faire un point sur la situation.

Mais Harry se rendormit, et revint dans le monde des rêves.

Cette fois ci, le rouquin était là, seul, dévasté à tel point qu'il ne pleurait plus. Harry avait seulement face à lui un cadavre. Vivant, certes, mais un cadavre quand même. Voyant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, le rouquin se lança, d'une voix teintée d'amertume.

« Pourquoi tu nous reviens pas ? Pourquoi, chaque fois que je viens, sois tu dors, sois tu me fixe comme si j'étais… Un inconnu ? Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi as tu laissé Hermione mourir, pourquoi tu les a laissé faire ça ? »

Beaucoup de questions, mais Harry ne connaît aucune réponse. Il voudrait bien répondre, mais il ne le fait pas. S'il parle dans le rêve, il est certain de se réveiller, et ne pourra pas entendre la réponse. Le jeune homme fait une pause, avant de reprendre, plus calmement.

« Ils vont les incriminer, ces bâtards qui t'ont fait ça… Et toi, tu dois guérir. Le médicomage a beau utiliser potions et charmes, rien ne change… Tu es là, mais tu es absent… »

Harry trouve de plus en plus étrange ce rêve. Le roux se met à pleurer. Harry veut bien lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, de ne pas pleurer, que tout ira bien, qu'il va se réveiller et quitter son rêve, mais il ne peut rien faire. Non, il a peur, comme toujours.

« Tu nous regarde, de temps en temps, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître… On a gardé ta chambre secrète, même des moldus ne pourraient pas la trouver. On t'a mit dans un hôpital moldu, tu te souviens, Hermione t'en avait parlé… »

Il sanglote, ses épaules tressautent. Il a mal, mais Harry ne comprend pas. Son amie est morte, oui, mais pourquoi pleure-t-il devant lui, un inconnu ? Et de quoi parle-t-il ? Harry trouve qu'il serait mieux avec un sourire. Il a une vision fugitive du visage du garçon, un peu plus jeune, échangeant un sourire complice avec… Avec qui, au juste ?

Le rêve s'achève, et avec lui, la sieste de Harry.

Il se lève encore, et baille avec force, s'étirant de tout son long. Il était un peu plus de dix huit heures maintenant, et il était temps pour lui de se préparer. S'asseoir lui était encore une épreuve, même une fois son bain prit, et il hésita longuement à sortir ce soir.

Mais s'il restait ici, que ferait-il ? En plus, il commençait à avoir besoin d'argent, la coke, et les sorties à répétition provoquaient de sacré trou dans son budget. De plus, il avait un loyer, pour ce petit studio misérable, qu'il devait payer un prix exorbitant tous les mois. N'est pas londonien qui veut.

Il reste réfléchir un long moment sur le programme de sa soirée, un verre de lait en main, avant soudainement de songer à Tomas.

Tomas est un ami de soirée, comme la plupart, mais il est plus vieux, plus expérimenté, et mille fois plus dangereux que les autres. Harry n'a jamais couché avec lui, mais les ouïs dires ont stoppé toute envie. Tomas Jesord serait quelqu'un de glauque qui n'aimait que le sexe violet, à tendance sadomasochiste. Harry réprima un frisson à cette pensée, mais songea presque aussitôt à l'offre que lui avait proposé le trentenaire quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Harry, tu as une belle gueule, lui avait-il dit. Un corps selon toute évidence très attirant, et tu n'es pas farouche. Ceci n'est qu'une proposition, mais si un jour, tu as besoin de fric, ou alors de remontant luxueux, tu peux venir chez moi, je peux te présenter à quelques personnalités influentes. »

Et quand Harry avait cherché à en savoir plus, Tomas lui avait simplement dit le mot « prostitution », et Harry avait comprit.

Sur le moment, il avait refusé, et avait prit peur. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte que son comportement avait déjà tout de quelqu'un de bas étage…

Tu es une catin, même pas foutu de me lécher convenablement la bite… Tu me fais honte, espèce de monstre ! Lui chuchotait une petite voix dans sa tête.

Son regard émeraude glissa jusqu'au petit cachet de bonheur. Oui, il pouvait aller voir Tomas, en y posant ses conditions, il était certain de ne pas avoir trop mal…

Il finit son verre de lait en avalant la pilule.

Dans le rêve, il ouvre les yeux, il n'a toujours pas bougé, mais une larme perle au coin de son œil. Tendrement, presque avec une affection maternelle, une infirmière la lui retire avant qu'elle ne glisse sur sa joue, et lui sourit avec douceur.

« Vous me comprenez, Monsieur Potter ? »

Il ne peut répondre, ni même bouger. Alors il bat des paupières. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire, mais l'infirmière est heureuse.

Et le rêve s'achève aussi brusquement, comme s'il n'avait pas eut le droit à ce petit geste.

Quand Harry reprit conscience de là où il se trouvait, il soupira. Il était devant chez Tomas. Près de la sortie, plus précisément, avec un papier tout simple dans la main gauche. Une adresse, et un nom. Ce soir, avant minuit, il devrait s'y trouver, et assumerait.

Soudainement, il eut une envie de voir le blond de ses rêves. Il eut envie de le tenir contre lui, de le voir autrement qu'en rêve. Surtout qu'il ne le connaît pas. Il ne se souvient pas du tout de lui.

Les bus sont rares, la nuit sur Londres, mais Harry trouve le moyen de se rendre jusque dans un lieu éclairé, tenu à l'écart dans une petite rue anonyme. Rien de sordide là dedans, seulement du sous entendu. Les murs étaient propres, mais sans trace de soin particulier. La porte claironnait les attraction existant à l'intérieur, mais nulle photo pour la commenter.

Harry entra, avec une légère hésitation. Et inspira bruyamment l'air enfumé de la pièce.

Le rêve reprit, il faisait nuit, mais les fenêtres étaient restées ouvertes, il pouvait sentir un léger courant d'air contre sa joue gauche. Il faisait frais, mais il appréciait cela.

Et comme toujours, à ses côtés, le blond dormait. Il paraissait si tranquille qu'Harry resta à le contempler pendant un long moment, juste du coin de l'œil.

Puis, comme s'il se sentait observé, l'individu ouvrit un regard d'un gris mercure tout simplement envoûtant, et sourit à Harry.

« L'infirmière dit que tu comprends ce que l'on dit ? »

C'est seulement la seconde fois qu'il entend sa voix, mais elle lui fait chaud au cœur. Il cligne des yeux aussitôt, cherchant à répondre à sa question. Le sourire du blond s'élargit.

« Tant mieux… Ca veut dire qu'il y a une amélioration…Je suis rassuré, ça fait plus d'un mois que tu es ainsi. »

Il ne va pas se mettre à pleurer, lui. Non, lui reste sourire, comme soulagé. Et Harry veut lui rendre son sourire. Il essaye de remonter la commissure de ses lèvres, parvient à les faire trembler, avant de revenir à la réalité.

Une voix bruyante l'accueillit dès son entrée dans le petit salon.

« Ahh, tu dois être Harry !! Bonjour mon chou, je m'appelle Spencer, je suis le propriétaire de cet établissement ! Tom m'a dit le plus grand bien de toi !

-Je, euh…

-Tu veux devenir un de nos hôtes, c'est bien cela ? Il a dû t'énoncer ses règles ? Hum ? »

Harry secoua la tête, signe absolu de négation, et fixa son nouveau boss avec interrogation, et une légère inquiétude.

« Ah, je pensais, pourtant. Bon, pas grave, je vais le dire moi même. Comme tu dois t'imaginer, nous fonctionnons comme une maison close normale, à la différence que nos hôtes ont des classements. Bien entendu, tu démarre au bottom , au fond. Tu n'as pas le choix des clients, ni des activité. Mais je ne doute pas une seconde que tu monteras bien vite, et cela te donnera le droit à plus de rémunération, et à autres menu cadeaux. »

Il parle, mais Harry n'écoute déjà plus. Il est repartit dans ses rêves.

Et dans son rêve, le blond s'est rendormit, sagement, une main cette fois ci posée sur celle du brun. Harry se sent attendrit devant cette scène, calme et sereine, de cet homme qui est toujours à ses côtés, lui qu'il ne connaît pas.

Mais plus le temps passe, plus il a un doute.

Pourquoi l'autre resterait si lui ne le connaît pas ? Il a dû se passer quelque chose, dans ce rêve…

Il émerge à la fin du discours de Spencer, et pense alors seulement à le regarder avec plus d'attention. Il était vieux, c'était indéniable, mais trop maigre pour sa santé. Brun, les yeux clairs, on aurait pu le trouver séduisant autrefois, mais maintenant, la débauche l'avait transformé. Et à présent, il n'y avait plus que sa voix qui était voluptueuse.

« Bien, quand veux tu commencer à travailler ?

-Euh, le plus tôt possible ?

-C'est bien, tu es motivé ! Mais à ce moment là, reviens demain, le temps que je change les papiers d'entrée… Les nouveaux sont toujours très appréciés. »

Il disait cela avec un clin d'œil complice, qui sembla à Harry plus inquiétant qu'autre chose. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'était dans un coin du salon, une silhouette longiligne et sans aucun doute, féminine, qui le regardait avec effarement.

Il rentra chez lui sans histoire, se sentant vraiment étrange. Comme si jouer la pute ne le gênait pas… Il aurait dû, pourtant, tenir à son honneur plus que ça… Vraiment étrange.

Il se coucha, l'esprit troublé, et son rêve le trouva dans cet état là.

Harry ouvre les yeux, et tombe comme d'habitude sur le plafond de la chambre si blanche. A sa gauche, le blond se lève, et se prépare à partir. Un gémissement l'interrompt soudainement, et il se retourne vers le lit, effaré.

C'est Harry qui vient de gémir, et les larmes coulent à flot le long de ses joues. Il pleure. Il a mal, là, en haut, dans son cœur.

Il pleure, et le blond se précipite vers lui.

« Harry ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! »

Il lui prend la main instinctivement et Harry veut encore plus pleurer, bien qu'il ignore pourquoi. Une voix retentit alors dans sa tête, augmentant la douleur.

Petite tapette, petite pute, tu aimes faire ta salope ?! Je vois ça, regarde comment tu te comporte, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta mère !

Il pleure de nouveau, et sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. La poigne sur sa main s'accentue, et il ouvre la bouche, fixant les prunelles assombries de son vis à vis.

« Draco » parvient-il à murmurer, avant que la réalité ne le rattrape.

Il était seul, dans son lit, trempé de sueur, et pleurait encore.

Et il y avait ce nom qui courrait dans sa tête…

Draco.

* * *

**_Voilà !_**

**_Premier chapitre test, comme toujours. J'attend de voir vos avis, votre point de vue. J'ai changé je pense un peu de style pour l'écrire, même si je reste globalement dans le même registre que d'habitude._**

**_Je tiens donc à savoir tout ce que vous pensez après l'avoir lu ! Que prévoyez vous pour la suite ? Que s'est-il passé pour que Harry soit ainsi ? Où est le rêve, où est la réalité ?_**

**_Bon, pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez déjà que ce sera un happy ending, avec explication rationnelle (ou presque)_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain chapitre._**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Aout 2008_**


	2. Phase 2

**_Bon, la suite de Dérangeant. J'ai été vraiment ravie avec vos reviews, bien souvent complètes, qui m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur. Je ne le répèterai jamais assez, j'adore quand vous me dites tout ce que vous pensez de ma fic, surtout avec vos estimations._**

**_Ce chapitre va un peu plus bouger, surtout du côté de la « réalité »… Mais j'ai besoin de cela pour arriver là où je veux venir. J'espère que vous apprécierez néanmoins._**

**_Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire le chapitre._**

**_« Je préfère l'incinération à l'enterrement, et les deux à un week end en famille avec ma femme. »_**

**_Woody Allen_**

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry retourna sur son nouveau lieu de travail. Pour la première fois, il en nota l'enseigne attractive qui surplombait toutes les fenêtres. Ainsi donc le lieu s'appelait le « Chat Doré ». Harry n'y prêta qu'un regard vague, avant de tourner dans la petite ruelle et de pénétrer le bâtiment par l'arrière. Il était un peu plus de cinq heures de l'après midi, et on avait décidé qu'il devait venir tôt pour régler les dernières modalités.

Spencer lui avait également demandé de réfléchir à un pseudo. Un nom qui le caractériserait, et attirerait le regard des clients. Une enseigne pour son propre corps.

Harry avait longuement hésité sur le nom. A chaque fois qu'une idée lui venait en tête, aussitôt un autre nom se superposait à elle, et l'effaçait totalement. Draco. Voilà le nom que lui murmurait son subconscient. Mais il ne voulait pas de ce nom là. Ce n'était pas le sien, il en avait l'intime conviction.

Au bout d'un certain temps de négociations, il avait choisit de se prénommer Harry, de ne pas changer de nom. Il en avait le droit, même si c'était déconseillé. Mais il ne trouvait aucun nom digne de retenir l'attention d'un noble.

En entrant dans la pièce, la lourde odeur de parfum parvint aussitôt à ses papilles et le fit frissonner de dégoût. Et presque aussitôt une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et au visage anguleux s'approcha, visiblement curieuse.

« Tu es Harry ? demanda-t-elle sans le saluer.

-Oui…

-Je m'appelle Pansy, ici on me surnomme Amortia. Tu commence ce soir ? Spencer nous a beaucoup parlé de toi…

-Oui, je commence cette nuit… Tu sais où est Spencer ?

-Il n'arrivera pas avant une bonne heure au moins ! Il t'a dit quelle serait ta salle ?

-Ma salle ?

-Oui, Harry, ta salle ! Cet établissement est séparé en deux parties, représentées par deux salles. Il y a la bleue et la rouge.

-Ah, oui… Je crois bien être dans la bleue. »

La dénommée Pansy s'interrompit net, fronçant les sourcils, comme si Harry venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise au monde.

« La bleue ? Spencer a dû faire une erreur, tu devrais être dans la rouge… Demandes lui réellement quand tu le verras, c'est impossible que cet idiot se soit trompé, il est peut être Moldu, mais il sait reconnaître les siens, quand il les voit.

-Euh… excuses moi, tu as bien dis, Moldu ?

-Oui , Et ?

-C'est quoi, un Moldu ? »

De nouveau, Pansy fronce les sourcils, avant soudainement de sembler comprendre quelque chose. Elle regarde Harry, les yeux ronds, avant de se détourner précipitamment en murmurant.

« Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! »

Puis elle se ressaisit et toussota discrètement, avant de relever ses yeux sombres vers Harry.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. T'en fais pas pour ça, Harry…

-Mais…

-Non, non, ne dis rien. Vas te préparer, en attendant, tu es dans la chambre 12, premier étage, chambre du fond à gauche. »

Et elle partit, sans un mot de plus, disparaissant derrière un petit rideau de fils rouges qui tombaient jusqu'au sol. Harry se retrouva seul, interloqué par cette étrange discussion. Il secoua la tête, décidant de laisser pour le moment ces drôles de paroles de côté, et d'y revenir plus tard. Harry monta alors jusque dans sa chambre, montant les escaliers de bois jusqu'à arriver dans un long couloir vide, dont les innombrables portes fermées témoignaient du nombre d'occupants dans cette demeure.

Il trouva bien vite son numéro de chambre, et entra dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant immédiatement l'odeur d'encens qui y régnait.

Puis Harry rouvre les paupières, l'odeur ambrée bien vite remplacée par celle d'eau de javel et de médicaments. Il est de nouveau dans le rêve, et ses yeux s'ouvrent sans aucun problème.

Près de lui, le rouquin est assit. Il a cessé de pleuré, mais à présent, la maigreur a remplacé ses sillons de larmes. Il est seulement abattu, il n'en peut plus. Harry ne comprend pas pourquoi. S'il aimait la brunette, il aurait pu pleurer un moment, oui, mais maintenant, il aurait dû continuer sa vie, non ? Et si elle s'était suicidée, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux…

Harry referme les yeux, avant de les rouvrir et de regarder son visiteur d'un air curieux. Celui ci s'aperçoit de son regard, et tente un maigre sourire qui se termine en grimace.

« L'infirmière m'a dit que tu comprenais ce que l'on disait… C'est un bon signe, Harry, tu sais… On a peut être une chance de te guérir. »

Le guérir ? Mais le guérir de quoi ? Il n'est que dans un rêve à l'odeur étouffante.

« Est ce que tu te souviens de ce qui t'es arrivé, Harry ? »

Harry bat deux fois des paupières. _Non. _Comment aurait-il pu se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, ce n'est qu'une illusion !

« Ah… Ca veut dire non ? Je… Je préviendrai les médicomages à ce sujet là, on verra s'ils peuvent faire quelque chose. Il faut que tu guérisses, Harry, il le faut. Pour nous, en mémoire d'Hermione, il faut que tu te relèves. »

Mais se relever de quoi ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre, son cœur battant étrangement la chamade. Ces rêves à répétitions l'inquiétaient beaucoup. Ils étaient irréguliers, mais montraient toujours la même chose… Tout semblait si réel là bas, qu'il craignait un jour de s'y perdre… Que ferait-il dans son rêve le jour où il serait maître de ses mouvements ? Aujourd'hui déjà, il avait réussit à serrer les draps avec sa main gauche.

Il secoua la tête, essayant de penser à autre chose, et son regard passa sur l'horloge murale. Il était six heures, Spencer devait être arrivé. Rapidement alors, il fit volte face, sortant de la pièce pour descendre dans le salon bleu.

Comme il s'y attendait, le dirigeant était là, accueillant un client arrivé trop tôt. Harry resta debout à l'entrée de la pièce, ne sachant s'il devait aller les interrompre. Mais rapidement l'homme quitta Spencer pour aller s'asseoir dans un canapé, et ce dernier se retourna, apercevant enfin Harry. Un sourire éclaira aussitôt ses traits, et il s'avança vers lui avec un air enjoué.

« Ah, Harry ! Amortia m'a prévenu que tu étais arrivé ! Tu as vu ta chambre ? J'espère que ça te convient ! »

Amortia… Ah, oui, la fille qui l'avait accueillit à son arrivée. Harry sourit poliment, gardant les mains derrière son dos, et répondit le plus joyeusement possible.

« Tout se passe bien, merci. Par contre, Amortia m'a parlé d'une chose… Il existe deux salons ici, et elle avait l'air de croire que je devrais aller dans le salon rouge…

-Le rouge ? Tu es certain qu'elle a dit ça ?

-Oui… Qu'a-t-il de spécial ?

-Si tu ignores sa spécificité, je ne crois pas qu'il soit bien mesuré de te laisser y aller… Harry… Je vais te poser une simple question, qui déterminera ton salon, même si je suis persuadé déjà de ta réponse.

-Je vous écoute…

-Oh, tu peux me tutoyer, ici, je préfère qu'il y ait une bonne ambiance entre les membres. »

Entre les membres. _Entre les putes, oui. _

« Je t'écoute.

-Sais tu qui est Albus Dumbledore ?

-Non. »

Harry avait répondu sincèrement. Ce nom là ne lui disait rien du tout, même pas une vague idée. Il fronça les sourcils devant l'air soulagé de son patron.

« Bien, tu restes dans le salon bleu.

-Qui est-ce, ce Dumbledore ?

-Quelqu'un de très célèbre pour les admis au salon rouge. Ne te préoccupes plus d'eux, à présent.

-Je…

-S'il te plait, Harry, ne me fais pas me répéter.

-Bien.

-Maintenant, remontes dans ta chambre, et prépares toi, il y a des vêtements dans la penderie, je pense avoir prit la bonne taille, et du maquillage dans la salle de bain. Si tu as besoin d'aide, demande à Ethan, ton voisin de chambre, de t'aider, il en sera ravit enchanté ! Mais frappe avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, c'est un conseil ! »

Harry opina rêveusement du chef, indécis. Il allait à présent devoir s'habiller comme une prostitué, et même se maquiller. Etrangement, l'idée ne le dérangeait pas. Peut être juste mettre du maquillage, mais sinon, il n'en ressentait aucune honte… Il retourna vers sa pièce, qu'il trouva cette fois ci sans problème, notant tout de même la présence de la chambre 11, communicante la sienne. Celle d'Ethan, donc.

Il referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, et se dirigea immédiatement vers la petite armoire qui contenait tous ses nouveaux effets. Il contempla quelques secondes l'intérieur, avant de saisir un pantalon noir et un haut rouge vermeil. Puis il se sentit partir.

Le rêve, de nouveau. Cette fois ci, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans la pièce. Seuls des voix retentissaient dans le couloir, très largement audibles pour lui. Il connaissait les propriétaires de ces voix, qui étaient, à n'en pas douter, deux hommes.

« Comment va-t-il ? demandait le premier, avec un timbre rauque.

-Il dort, mais de temps à autres, il ouvre les yeux, et nous comprend.

-Ca je le sais, Weasley. Je veux dire : Y a-t-il une amélioration, un espoir ?

-Toutes les blessures sont cicatrisées, mais les médicomages ignorent s'il reviendra un jour à la raison… Si tu veux plus de renseignements, demande leurs toi même.

-Ils ne m'ont jamais aimés. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un petit péteux sans avenir qui a juste ramené son pire ennemi à l'hôpital. Ils rêvent de me voir à Azkaban. Heureusement que les infirmières sont sensibles à la flatterie, sinon, je ne pourrais même pas être ici.

-Pour ce qui est du petit péteux, ils ont raison, mais bon, quand même pas Azkaban.

-J'apprécie ton sens de la solidarité, Weasley, vraiment. Tu as beaucoup maigrit, par contre, tu devrais manger plus.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, sans Hermione.

-Tu connais mon avis sur la question.

-Malfoy ! Elle est morte ! Elle m'a écrit une lettre, j'ai vu son corps !

-Elle ne peut pas être morte, elle est trop intelligente pour ça. Un suicide, c'est stupide. »

Puis les voix se turent. Non, plutôt, Harry sombrait. Il sentait qu'il revenait dans la réalité. Seulement, il voulait écouter encore. Il voulait savoir de quoi parlait réellement ce rêve. Il voulait des réponses à ses questions. Alors, dans un ultime effort, il appela le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Draco… »

Harry ne sut pas si quelqu'un l'entendit, car à peine ces mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche qu'il se réveillait, totalement habillé, et avec un khôl à la main, tentant maladroitement d'en mettre sur sa paupière inférieure.

Son reflet lui envoya l'espace d'une seconde une étrange image. Celle de lui même, souriant machiavéliquement, avec un regard meurtrier.

Il cligna des paupières une fois, deux fois, et tout disparu. Il redevint lui même, avec son air perdu, et ses yeux trop verts. Il soupira, et s'appuya sur le lavabo quelques secondes ayant de relever les yeux. Il n'aimait pas les illusions, cela lui faisait encore plus froid dans le dos que la perspective de vendre son corps.

Il acheva son maquillage, hésitant longtemps sur l'utilité de certains outils. Un homme, même prostitué, ne devait pas avoir à mettre du fard à paupière, ou alors de la poudre orange sur les pommettes… Il en ignorait même le nom.

En revenant dans sa chambre, Harry eut la surprise d'y trouver un homme aux cheveux blonds et au regard bleu, assit tranquillement sur son lit, avec l'air de l'attendre. D'ailleurs dès qu'il vit Harry, il se leva d'un bond, et vint l'enlacer chaleureusement sans que le brun n'ait eu le moindre moyen de le repousser.

« Ah ! Harry, je suis siiiii heureux de te voir !! »

Il se recula enfin, observant Harry de haut en bas, avant d'avoir un sourire satisfait.

« Tu es une perle, effectivement, Spencer n'avait pas mentit. On va enfin pouvoir tenir notre revanche au salon rouge. Ils ont toujours les plus beaux gosses, mais avec toi, et moi, on va pouvoir se venger ! A nous les riches héritiers !

-Euh, excuses moi…

-Oui, chéri ?

-Qui es tu ?

-Oh, je suis Ethan, ton voisin de chambre ! J'ai pensé qu'il serait de bon goût de venir t'accueillir ici. Asseyons nous un instant, veux tu, j'aimerais vraiment faire connaissance avec toi ! »

Harry le regarda un instant, interloqué. Il n'y avait pas de doute, cet individu là, était plein de vie… Et résolument efféminé, à en voir son vocabulaire, et ses mimiques qu'il ne cessait de faire. Il prit néanmoins le temps de l'observer avec plus de précision, avant d'aller s'asseoir avec lui.

Ethan était grand, très grand même, son allure était élancée, presque androgyne, même si au travers de sa chemise blanche, on devinait des courbes absolument masculines. Il arborait un sourire parfait, ses lèvres fines se trouvant accentuées par un simple piercing en bas à gauche.

En prenant place près de lui Harry se rendit également compte d'une chose. Le regard de cet homme était tout sauf idiot.

« Bien, donc comme tu es nouveau, je suis sûr que tout le monde s'est fait un plaisir de t'expliquer seulement à moitié le fonctionnement de cet endroit…

-Euh, j'ai croisé seulement Spencer et Amortia.

-C'est une peste, celle là… Ma plus grande rivale, elle réussirait à rendre hétéro même les Village people. Enfin, elle ne les connaît pas. Il faut que tu saches un truc, Harry… Les gens du salon rouge sont… Un peu fêlé.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils… Je diraient qu'ils ne vivent pas dans le même monde que nous. Ils ont des discussions plus qu'étranges, des personnalités totalement inversées…Bref, aucun d'entre nous ne les comprend. J'ai l'impression qu'en fait, ils font partie d'une sorte de secte… Enfin, tant qu'on ne se mêle pas à eux, il n'y a pas de soucis…

-Tu me parlais d'une rivalité…

-Oui, dans les clients… Nous, le salon bleu, nous rêvons d'avoir certains de leurs clients… Mmmh, c'est Amortia qui les prend à chaque fois, mais ils sont siiii sexy, je te jure, je me damnerais pour les avoir entre les cuisses !

-Oh… Comment sont ils ?

-Beaux. Indéniablement. Et jeunes. Et riches. Un peu le contraire de ceux qui viennent ici habituellement. Quoiqu'on est quand même chanceux. Nous sommes des petits poules de luxe… »

Et tandis qu'Ethan continuait, Harry déconnecta, et son rêve revint devant ses yeux.

Harry ouvre les paupières, et retrouve comme toujours le plafond. Le même, à chaque fois, avec la même petite lézarde en haut à gauche. Il tourne les yeux, et croise un regard gris sur le siège réservé aux visiteurs. Le blondinet est là, et le fixe gravement.

« Salut, Harry. »

Harry ne répond rien, mais cligne une fois des yeux.

« Comment tu te sens ? Mieux ? »

Il ne fait rien. Il ne sent rien, comment pourrait-il répondre à cette question ? Le blond ne se décourage pas, et relance.

« Toutes tes blessures physiques ont été guéries. Tu sais, tu manques à beaucoup de monde. Tu devrais te réveiller, maintenant, le médicomage risque de venir avec un seau d'eau. Mais bon, cela ne marchera pas. Je sais ce que tu as. Tout le monde le sait, mais personne n'ose le dire réellement. »

Harry cherche à froncer les sourcils, mais son geste est trop rapide pour pouvoir être interpréter, aussi le blond continue.

« C'est un blocage. Comment le plus puissant des sorciers se protège-t-il ? Tu étais déjà comme ça à ton arrivée… C'est à toi seul de remédier à cette situation. Toi seul peut te sortir de là. »

Les lèvres du brun bougent toutes seules, et il prononce, presque imperceptiblement.

« Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve… »

Le blond ne comprend pas. Il fronce les sourcils, sort un bâton de bois de sa poche, et murmure quelques mots. La phrase de Harry se retrouve répétée et amplifiée sous le regard surpris de son auteur. L'autre fronce alors les sourcils.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas un rêve… Pourquoi dis tu cela, Harry ? »

Mais il s'interrompt soudainement en entendant une petite mélodie s'échapper de sa poche. Il sort un portable, et, après quelques secondes à regarder bêtement l'écran, il le remet dans sa veste, l'air perdu. Puis il se lève, et murmure.

« Je dois filer… Je reviendrai plus tard. »

Harry ne veut pas le voir partir. Cet homme là détient des réponses et peut lui parler presque normalement. Il réunit toutes ses forces, et juste au moment où le blond s'éloigne, lève la main et la tend dans la direction.

« Draco, non ! »

Puis il se réveille, la voix d'Ethan retentissant à ses oreilles.

« Oui, je trouve qu'un pseudo est bien mieux quand on utilise un simple prénom… Enfin, je veux dire qu'il y a toujours un doute, mais… »

Harry tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre la conversation, notant mentalement le fait que malgré son rêve, il avait dû interagir dans la réalité, Ethan ne semblait pas homme à dialoguer trop longtemps sans attendre de réponse. D'ailleurs, il tournait déjà ses yeux clairs dans sa direction.

« Hum ? Tu as les yeux verts maintenant ?

-J'ai toujours eu les yeux verts…

-Ils étaient noirs il y a un instant… Bah, ce devait être un reflet, ou une ombre, laisse tomber.

-OK… Tu sais à quelle heure nous commençons ?

-Très bientôt. Tu entendras une sonnerie, ne t'en fais pas. Spencer t'a choisis déjà un client pour le début de soirée. Un homme banal, sans trop d'histoires, qui vient seulement là pour une partie de sexe peinard. Je l'ai déjà eut, il ne demande rien d'autre que du bon temps. Parfait pour les débutants… Ah, mais au fait, j'y pense…

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas vierge, au moins ?

-Non, bien sûr que non !

-Ah ouf, je t'avoue que pendant une seconde, j'ai douté… Bon, je vais regagner ma chambre. Reposes toi en attendant, tu as des cernes monstres, et la nuit ne fait que commencer ! »

Sur ces belles paroles, le blond se leva et quitta la pièce. Harry resta longtemps assit sans bouger sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Bien entendu, ici c'était la réalité, pourquoi ce rêve lui mettait-il des doutes dans l'esprit ? Et puis, ce blond… Il lui permettait à chaque fois de repousser ses limites de mouvement dans le rêve. Peut être qu'un jour, il réussirait à parler…

Oui, mais toujours la même question survenait alors à son esprit. S'il parlait, s'il parvenait à se lever. Que ferait-il alors ? Et le blond ? Qu'adviendrait-il de lui ?

Il s'allongea sur le lit, les bras étendus en croix, et fixant le plafond blanc.

Tiens, là aussi, il y avait une lézarde, en bas à gauche.

Il ferme les yeux, et quand il les rouvre, l'infirmière est face à lui, avec un sourire désolé. Elle tient un couteau dans sa main, et s'apprête à trancher la gorge de Harry.

Drôle de rêve, décidemment, son cœur bat encore plus vite que dans la réalité tandis qu'il sent une lame froide se poser contre sa peau.

_bam bam bam bam..._

* * *

**_Voilàà_**

**_Oui, je suis coupable de suspense à la fin, comme d'habitude ! Mais que celui ou celle qui n'a jamais fait cela dans ses fics me jette le premier poignard ! Héhé, je vais pas en recevoir beaucoup, vous êtes toutes des sadiques, après, y en a juste qui ne s'assument pas… ;)_**

**_Alors maintenant, que va-t-il arriver avec l'infirmière ? ( 3 L'infirmière pleure ? 4, je l'aime … Oups), et comment l'histoire va-t-elle avancer ?_**

**_Je prédis une confrontation entre Harry et Draco dans la « réalité »… Avec un petit lemon, mais quant à savoir le reste… Je veux bien des idées, sait-on jamais !_**

**_Seulement, je préviens, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre avant la rentrée (8 septembre), mais après, je ne posterai plus très souvent, les études passent avant le reste._**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Septembre 08_**


	3. Phase 3

* * *

**_La suite de Dérangeant. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop tardé, j'attend comme toujours avec impatience vos reviews._**

**_Chapitre assez sombre, âmes sensibles, veuillez quitter cette page, je décline toute responsabilité sur ce qui pourrait suivre. Le rating M signifie Mature Content._**

**_« Souffrant d'insomnies, j'échangerais un matelas de plumes contre un sommeil de plomb. »_**

**_Pierre Dac_**

* * *

Contre sa gorge, le métal froid de la lame menaçait à chaque seconde de le transpercer. Harry n'avait pas peur, non, ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Du moins, il se disait cela, mais en même temps, pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite s'il n'était pas effrayé ? Harry leva les yeux vers l'infirmière, et croisa pour la première fois ses prunelles noisettes, étrangement troubles, comme si elle ne fixait rien de particulier.

_Tues le !_

Une voix venait de retentir, tout à droite de Harry, là où l'obscurité était trop forte pour qu'il puisse voir quelque chose. Cette voix parlait à l'infirmière. Et celle ci s'apprêtait à obéir, levant sa lame, avant de l'abattre vers le torse du jeune homme.

Mais le couteau n'atteint jamais son but. Quelques centimètres avant de traverser la peau mordorée de son propriétaire, il se trouva arrêté par une lumière scintillante verte, agissant comme un bouclier autour du corps de Harry. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs gardé les yeux ouverts, trop effaré pour faire le moindre geste, alors que son bourreau relevait et rabaissait inlassablement l'arme, tentant de percer ses défenses. Mais tout tenait bon, comme un rempart contre la mort.

Le cœur de Harry battait toujours aussi fortement, mais il se sentait soulagé. Il _savait _que tout irait bien maintenant… Rien ni personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal avec cette lumière… Il entendit un juron à sa droite, et une ombre bougea, levant une main, et murmurant :

« Finite Incantem »

L'infirmière stoppa son geste, et s'effondra presque aussitôt à terre, au pied de l'individu qui s'avança, jusqu'à arriver dans le champ de vision du brun. Mais celui ci n'eut pas le temps de voir son visage, que déjà, il se réveilla.

Ou non, plutôt, il resta endormit, mais changea simplement de rêve. En effet, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut ni le plafond blafard de l'hôpital, ni sa chambre, et encore moins celle du _Chat Doré. _Il était dans la plus totale obscurité, affalé sur le flan, une douleur lancinante lui martelant tout le corps. Il pouvait bouger, mais très peu, l'endroit où il était étant trop étroit.

Il inspira une fois, deux fois, et faillit vomir en sentant l'odeur qui régnait là.

Une odeur de sang, de vomissure, et d'urine mêlées. Une odeur qui vous prenait au tripes, et menaçait de vous faire rendre votre petit déjeuner.

Harry posa une main devant sa bouche, avant de la retirer immédiatement, s'apercevant qu'elle était couverte de sang. Il écarquilla les yeux, et instinctivement, hurla.

Il hurla de peur, devant la douleur, la vision de son sang, et l'odeur de la pièce. Mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il posa alors sa main sur sa gorge, et la retira encore plus tâchée de sang.

Que se passait-il ? Harry tremblait, il essayait de se recroqueviller sur lui même, et s'aperçut qu'il était nu. Il eut honte. Mais au dehors, il entendit des voix. Il essaya de relever la tête, et la fatigue le prit, tandis que les souvenirs affluaient.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, disait une voix, tu ne sors pas de là. Tu n'existes plus, tu ne le mérites plus. Tu dois disparaître, jusqu'à le plus exister. Tu m'as bien compris ?

_-Oui… répondait alors Harry, en pleurs._

_-Oui qui ?_

_-Oui maître. »_

Harry frissonna. Il ne devait pas bouger, ne pas faire de bruits. Surtout pas. Il devait attendre, rester immobile. Peut être aurait-il de la nourriture, aujourd'hui ?

Puis il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi pensait-il ainsi ? Il était dans un rêve, il n'était pas sensé avoir faim, froid, ou sommeil, comme c'était ici le cas. Il essaya de se pincer, mais déglutit avec difficulté en voyant l'état de ses mains. Il n'avait plus d'ongles. Rien que du sang.

Trop de sang…

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre au dehors. Il y eut une détonation, des cris, puis plus rien. Des pas entrèrent dans la maison. Une porte tomba au sol. Il y eut un éclat de rire. Il n'aimait pas ce rire, il lui faisait peur.

Puis une autre voix survint, plus claire, plus douce, et cria :

« AVADA KEDAVRA »

Une grande lumière accueillit cette phrase, puis un silence, tout aussi important. Un corps chuta à terre, lourd comme du plomb.

Harry frissonna de nouveau, et gémit. On allait peut être le tuer… Oui, les gens qui arrivaient étaient des voleurs, des criminels sans doute. Ils venaient pour lui…

De l'autre côté de la porte de sa pièce, on entendit son gémissement.

« Hey, il y a quelqu'un là dedans !!

-Impossible, Nott, le moldu était seul, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on le surveille.

-Je te dis que j'ai entendu un gémissement !

-Sans doute un rat. Tu sais que je déteste ces bestioles.

-Ca pue par là ! Tu crois qu'il y aurait un cadavre ?

-Ce qui justifierait la présence des rats. Attends, je vais jeter un coup d'œil, Théo. »

Harry se terra au fond de sa cachette. Ils ne devaient pas le découvrir, non, non !

Mais la porte s'ouvrit, et, avec un grincement inquiétant, dévoila le visage des inconnus. Harry tomba alors nez à nez avec deux yeux gris où se reflétait un mélange d'horreur et de surprise.

« Oh Merlin ! », entendit-il avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Quand il se réveilla, en sursaut, la nuit était tombée, et une jeune femme inconnue le secouait avec vigueur.

« Harry, Harry ! Il faut te réveiller ! »

Harry tourna la tête vers la fille, et la détailla une seconde du regard tandis qu'il prenait conscience que le reste n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle était brune, et petite, son teint bronzé parfaitement mit en valeur par ses yeux clairs.

« Harry !

-Quoi ? dit-il enfin.

-Les clients arrivent ! Et le tient est déjà en bas, dépêche toi !

-Merde ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, grâce aux bons soins de la jeune fille, dénommée Juliet, Harry était prêt, et descendait les escaliers, légèrement essoufflé. Il lui avait fallut remettre le khôl et le mascara qui avaient coulé, et en effacer les marques disgracieuses. Maintenant qu'il était dans les temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve. Le deuxième, du moins, qui l'avait effrayé au plus haut point.

Des cauchemars comme celui ci, il n'en avait plus eut depuis un moment… Il ne comprenait pas la raison de ces faits… Un jour, on lui avait apprit que les rêves concrétisaient des peurs ou des désirs, ou des éléments de la journée en cours… Avait-il pensé à une telle souillure parce qu'il était devenu prostitué ?

Il acheva sa descente des marches, le regard brumeux, à tel point qu'il ne s'aperçut pas des regards qui s'attardèrent sur lui alors qu'il traversait le couloir vers le salon bleu. On murmura même sur son passage, mais Amortia fit vite taire les parleurs, les envoyant dans le salon rouge sans plus de cérémonie.

Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra en entrant dans la pièce aux teintes si pastelles. Quelques prostituées et des clients étaient déjà en pleine discussion, à l'exception d'un unique homme, tout de noir vêtu, qui restait seul dans son coin, en attente de quelque chose. Derrière le brun, la voix de Juliet retentit.

« C'est ton client, pour ce soir. Il a payé les droits d'entrée, tout ce que tu recevras, seront des pourboires. »

Harry hocha rêveusement la tête, et partit sans un mot de plus vers l'homme, allant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui, avec un sourire poli. L'homme releva la tête vers lui, et Harry pu le contempler à son aise. Brun, les cheveux coupés courts, et aux yeux gris, il avait un air plus qu'avenant. En voyant son sourire confiant, Harry se détendit.

« Bonsoir…

-Bonsoir. Tu es Harry, c'est ça ? Encore plus charmant que ce que l'on m'avait dit.

-Merci…

-Ne fais pas ton timide, ici, tu ne recevras que des compliments… Aussi longtemps que tu décideras de rester… »

Harry soupira. Ce client ne paraissait pas méchant. Il s'appuya plus franchement sur son fauteuil, et tenta d'entamer une conversation…

Pendant ce temps, au salon rouge, Amortia, alias Pansy Parkinson, usait avec force et volupté de ses charmes contre un homme qui avait tout autre chose en tête.

« Le garçon que j'ai croisé, dans le couloir… Je t'assure qu'il me dit quelque chose.

-Tu te fais des idées, mon grand, c'est seulement une pute du salon bleu, c'est un moldu…

-Mais je persiste à dire…

-Tu persistes à dire beaucoup de choses, je trouve… Détends toi juste, et profites de moi, tu as payé pour ça, après tout… »

De l'autre côté, assit maintenant tout près de l'homme, Harry était lancé dans une discussion des plus intéressantes, sur le football, un jeu qui avait toujours intéressé le jeune homme… L'adulte, lui, écoutait avec attention, acquiesçait de temps à autres, se rapprochait constamment, mais ne disait rien. Il dévorait simplement Harry des yeux.

« La légende dit même qu'il a marqué plus de 100 buts dans sa carrière ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Maintenant, il est même considéré comme un dieu, pour tout admirateur de football !… »

Et l'homme souriait. Il était payé pour ça, après tout, pour être gentil avec les nouveaux, pour les mettre en confiance, et après, après seulement, leur montrer ce qu'ils devaient réellement faire… Mais il devait d'abord s'attirer leur sympathie, avant de leur briser leurs espoirs…

Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, posant délicatement une main sur la cuisse de Harry.

« Harry, et si nous montions ? Il commence à se faire tard…

-Oh, bien sûr ! »

Harry se souvenait brutalement de ce qu'il était venu faire ici, de ce pourquoi il était payé… Il devrait coucher avec cet homme… Bon, au moins, il savait qu'il ne serait pas violent. Harry avait horreur de la violence. Et lui ne semblait pas méchant, il était compréhensif, et à l'écoute de l'autre…

Il se leva donc, et prit la main de l'homme pour l'emmener vers la chambre. Au moment de passer dans le couloir, il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de fondamental, et se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son client.

« Quel est votre nom ?

-Enry… Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Dépêchons nous de monter, je n'aime pas le couloir… Trop de circulation. »

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête, comprenant les envies de son client, et fit volte face pour retourner vers les escaliers. Il croisa au passage une Amortia au sourire amusé, qui se figea en le voyant. Elle leva les yeux vers Enry, et son regard s'assombrit.

« C'est ton client ?

-Euh, oui…

-Bien. Moi, j'ai finit ma soirée, le mien à eut une belle panne… A demain !

-Oui, à demain ! »

Et Amortia poursuivit son chemin, le visage nettement moins avenant. Comme si la vue de cet Enry ne lui plaisait pas. Bah, Harry s'en fichait bien, Henry était gentil, il avait bu avec lui, lui avait parlé de football, et serait doux. Pas de soucis à se faire.

En montant les escaliers, Harry ferma les yeux.

Et les rouvrit à l'hôpital.

Il y avait du monde autour de lui. Beaucoup de monde. Trop de monde par rapport à d'habitude. Harry n'aimait pas la foule, il fronça les sourcils et gémit de mécontentement. Une tête rousse se dégagea aussitôt du lot pour s'approcher de lui, visiblement soulagé.

« Ah, tu te réveille, Harry ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il avait l'air énervé, et Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi. Une nouvelle fois, il fronça les sourcils, sans émettre le moindre son, et le rouquin soupira d'un air excédé avant de se tourner vers une silhouette blonde.

« Malfoy ! Je croyais qu'il pouvait parler ! Tu nous as assuré qu'il comprenait ce qu'on disait ! »

L'interpellé en question se retourna, et regarda l'autre d'un air méprisant, avant de s'approcher du lit.

« C'est juste que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre, Weasley. Laisse moi faire, et vas t'occuper des papiers avec les médicomages avant que les Aurors n'arrivent… Ils seraient bien capables d'ouvrir une enquête…

-Hum…

-Weasley, cesse de faire ton borné, je ne ferai rien de mal à ton ami.

-Il y a quelques années, tu l'aurais bien fait…

-Oh Merlin ! s'exclama Malfoy en roulant des yeux. Mais, Weasley, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, bien sûr, je suis pas bête, mais…

-Va remplir ces putains de papiers maintenant, Harry peut replonger n'importe quand ! »

Sans un mot, et avec une mimique qui indiquait tout, sauf l'accord, le roux repartit voir les hommes en blancs, occupés à débattre sur un thème inconnu. Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers Malfoy… Non, plutôt vers Draco. Car maintenant, il en était sûr, c'était son prénom… Ce dernier soupira, s'assit sur une chaise, puis se mit à parler.

« Il y a quelques heures, tu… Comment te dire… Tu as saigné. Beaucoup. Tes blessures se sont rouvertes… Tu t'es mit à frissonner, et à crier… Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé, mais on a trouvé une arme moldue près de toi… Un couteau, imbibé de sang… Alors tu comprends, les Aurors vont chercher à savoir si tu es l'auteur… Si tu as tenté… de t'ôter la vie… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas tous les mots que disait le blond, mais ce dernier était visiblement très inquiet. Il parlait à voix basse, afin que personne d'autre que lui ne l'entende, et le brun percevait nettement son désarroi. Il ouvrit avec difficulté la bouche, et murmura.

« Pas possible. »

Draco rebondit aussitôt dessus, son visage s'éclairant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Harry, tu le sais ?

-Un rêve…

-Tu as fais un rêve ?

-Oui…Non… Je sais pas…Ici, c'est quoi ? »

Harry avait des difficultés à parler. Mais c'était déjà un miracle pour lui de tenir aussi longtemps. Il sentait ses paupières s'alourdir, mais tentait tant bien que mal de combattre le sommeil. Il tourna vaguement la tête vers la gauche, apercevant pour la première fois au bout de son bras une perfusion… Qui tenait toute seule en l'air… Il cligna des yeux, puis se détendit. C'était la preuve que c'était un rêve. Pourtant, Draco démentit.

« Ici ? Mais c'est la réalité ! Tu es à Sainte Mangouste, Harry…

-Pas possible…

-Pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible ?

-La réalité… C'est pas là…C'est le _Chat Doré_…

-Que… Quoi ?? »

Draco s'était brutalement levé, les yeux écarquillés, occasionnant un volte face de deux ou trois personnes derrière lui, mais qui se retournèrent ensuite, en haussant les épaules. Ce comportement semblait normal pour eux. Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il se sentait déjà partit. Et en désespoir de cause, il regarda lentement les gouttes de sa perfusion glisser dans le petit tube relié à son cathéter… Pour disparaître dans sa peau.

Et alors qu'il fermait définitivement les yeux, il entendit une voix reconnaissable s'exclamer.

« WEASLEY ! Ramènes ton cul de belette frustrée par ici ! On doit se dépêcher ! Il…»

Et Harry rouvrit les yeux, allongé sur son lit deux places, sur le ventre, et totalement nu. Il fonça les sourcils, et essaya de bouger. Peine perdue, il était ligoté. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter, et un souffle se fit sentir juste derrière son oreille.

« Alors mon petit cœur… Tout va bien ?

-Je… Pourquoi m'avez vous ligoté !

-Parce que j'aime avoir les hommes à ma merci… Tu sais, tu as beaucoup parlé tout à l'heure… Trop, sans doute, pour faire une bonne pute… Oh, pardon, les gens préfèrent vous appeler des techniciens du plaisir…

-Mais je… Vous…

-Tais toi, Harry… Tu as été trop honnête, trop gentil avec la clientèle… C'est à dire moi… Je dois t'apprendre ce qui peut t'arriver si tu tombes face à un homme mal attentionné… »

Harry essaya une nouvelle fois de bouger. En vain. Derrière lui, le corps nu aussi de l'homme se pressait contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir son érection contre ses fesses, ses lèvres sur sa nuque, et ses mains sur ses hanches… Non, il ne voulait pas ça… Il ne voulait surtout pas être prit avec violence… Non, non…

Allez petite pute, laisses toi faire…

Une autre voix s'était superposée à celle de Enry, qui continuait, imperturbable, à parler, tout en le caressant et en se frottant à lui pour le plus grand dégoût du jeune homme qui tremblait de peur.

« Avec un client, tu dois te montrer aguicheur, mystérieux… Facile, aussi. Tu dois l'entraîner sur ton territoire pour qu'il se laisse ensuite manipuler par toi… Il doit faire ce qu'il a envie, mais de la façon dont TU le veux… Et si tu rates cela, ton client pourra te faire subir les pires outrages… Tu ne voudrais pas être violé ?

-Que… Qu'allez vous me faire ?

-Le pire, je pense… Pour que tu aies un avant goût de l'enfer… Ce n'est pas un hôtel, ici, c'est un bordel.

-Vous allez me violer ? »

Harry retenait à grand peine les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Non, non, il ne voulait pas. Surtout pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça… Le pire… Oui, il l'avait déjà fait, et ce n'était pas avec la drogue ou ses coups d'une nuit…Non, c'était différent.

Le pire, c'était un corps gras étendu sur lui, trop maigre et recouvert de sang. Le pire, c'était cet homme qui s'enfonçait en lui sans même le préparer, le blessant à jamais de l'intérieur.

Le pire… c'était quelque chose que Harry ne voulait pas revivre…

« Oui, je vais te violer… Et bien pire encore. »

Alors Harry cria. Il cria, et hurla de toutes ses forces, essayant désespérément d'appeler de l'aide.

Il revit en mémoire le visage d'Amortia, trop sombre lorsqu'elle les avait quitté. Comme si elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

Il cria, encore et encore, tandis que l'homme le frappait, pour le faire taire. Il avait bien tenté immédiatement de le bâillonner, mais Harry l'avait mordu.

Et maintenant, Harry hurlait. Il hurlait si fort qu'il n'entendit pas les pas dans l'escalier, ni les jurons dans le couloir.

Si bien qu'il criait toujours lorsque la porte fut enfoncée sous la pression de deux hommes en fureur, qui vinrent instantanément écarter Enry de son corps d'un coup de baguette.

Et Harry pleurait encore lorsque l'on défit ses liens, et que deux bras protecteurs vinrent l'entourer pour l'enlacer avec chaleur.

« Bordel Harry, tu étais ici… »

* * *

**_Voilà !_**

**_Encore une fin sadique ! Mais j'ai remarqué que c'est ce qui vous fait le plus écrire, alors j'en profite. Et puis, j'aime bien vous lire…_**

**_Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Je veux tout savoir ! Qui a sauvé Ryry ? Quelle est donc finalement la réalité ?_**

**_Sur ce, je vous laisse, et vous donne rendez vous la prochaine fois (J'ignore quand, la fac a commencé, et je ne dois cette update qu'à un gain de temps énorme et à une annulation de cours pour demain )_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Septembre 08_**


	4. Phase 4

**_La suite du chapitre, sans doute plus rapidement que tout ce que vous auriez pu penser. Il suffit juste d'un peu de motivation, et d'un après midi de libre pour écrire le premier jet… La suite dépend du reste._**

**_Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont lus jusque là, et mention particulière à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, comme je le dis toujours, j'adore les lire, qu'elles soient critiques, mélioratives, ou prédictives, j'accepte tout._**

**_La fin de « dérangeant » n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, la situation se démêle à peine pour notre petit héros. Alors, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, et vous souhaite une bonne journée !_**

**_« Sans pile, on perd la face »_**

**_Pierre Desproges_**

* * *

« Harry, Harry, on est là, calmes toi maintenant, il ne te fera plus rien… »

Une voix près de lui, près de son oreille. Un souffle chaud, comme l'autre homme. Il frémit de dégoût à cette pensée et tenta de repousser les deux bras qui l'étreignaient. Mais son sauveur tenait bon, et le ramena contre son torse avec douceur, mais fermeté. Harry criait toujours, même si sa voix s'était cassée à présent, et qu'il ne s'échappait plus de ses lèvres que de faibles borborygmes entrecoupés de sanglots. Harry refusait de se calmer, même si les mains qui caressaient doucement son dos l'y exhortaient.

« C'est finit Harry… On va te sortir de là… »

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Harry avait conscience de deux éclats de voix, l'une appartenant à Enry, qui paraissait amoché, et suffoquait presque. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. Non, il préférait écouter la voix de l'homme qui était contre lui. Ce dernier ne se taisait pas, il parlait, parlait seulement, d'une voix douce, comme pour le rassurer. Et cela calmait Harry. Peu à peu, ses cris se turent, et ses larmes devinrent silencieuses.

« Je suis là maintenant, Harry, et Weasley aussi. On est venu te sauver… On t'a beaucoup cherché, tu sais… Maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'en faire, je vais m'occuper de tout… Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, plus personne ne te blessera… Plus personne. Je te le promet. »

Alors, lentement, Harry releva la tête pour identifier enfin son sauveur. Au travers de ses yeux embués, il distingua presque nettement les deux yeux gris inquiets qui le regardaient sans ciller, et ses cheveux dorés qui encadraient parfaitement sa peau trop pâle. Immédiatement, Harry le trouva beau. Il cligna des yeux, et regarda avec plus d'attention cet homme. Il le connaissait.

« Tu es l'homme des rêves »

Sa voix était basse, affaiblie par ses précédents cris, mais l'autre l'entendit quand même, et sourit d'un air patient.

« Tu ne rêvais pas, Harry…

-Si…

-Tu es à l'hôpital, Harry, tu as ton nom dans le registre des blessés, tu as ton propre lit, et ton corps qui sont là bas…

-Non… Non, c'est ici, la réalité. »

Mais il fut arrêté par un grondement rauque, émanant de Enry, qui s'était défait de la prise du rouquin pour s'élancer vers le lit, où était toujours assit Harry. Ce dernier se replia sur lui même en geste de défense, mais avant que l'autre n'ai pu l'atteindre, il le vit avec surprise tomber à terre dans un bruit mat, parfaitement immobile, comme une statue. Et derrière lui, le rouquin pointait dans ce qui avait été sa direction un espèce de bâton de bois.

_Une baguette._

Harry secoua la tête. D'où venaient ces mots ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et leva un sourcil d'interrogation, toujours en position fœtale, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne revienne près de lui en lui prenant délicatement la main.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Lui répéta-t-il avec douceur.

-Ouais, bah en attendant, l'autre Moldu a faillit le violer, intervint le Rouquin. Alors je suggère que l'on parte d'ici, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. »

Le blond le fusilla du regard devant tant de rudesse, mais Harry opina légèrement du chef.

« Oui, je crois que ce serait le mieux… De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un rêve ?

-Harry ?

-Oui, ce n'est qu'un rêve, je vais me réveiller, encore, je serai dans mon appartement, je ramènerai un gars ce soir, on fumera, on se droguera… Je n'aurais pas mal au cœur, et je n'aurais pas peur… Oui, voilà.. ;

-Eh mec…

-Weasley, la ferme, tu vas encore dire une connerie.

-Malfoy, arrête de m'insulter !

-Je fais ce que je veux, et j'énonce seulement des vérités. Tu auras ton meilleur ami quand tout sera finit, ne t'en fais pas. Alors pour le moment, laisses le moi un peu, d'accord ? Tu sais bien que quand tout redeviendra normal, je devrai partir… Laisse moi lui parler. »

Un silence suivit cette affirmation, durant lequel Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Son rêve était si étrange… Et le blond avait l'air triste. Distraitement, presque comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, il leva une main, et partit caresser avec douceur la joue si pâle.

« Tu es triste ? dit-il d'une petite voix. »

L'autre tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit d'un air qui se voulait rassurant, avant de replonger son regard dans celui bleu du roux, qui finit par abdiquer d'un geste rageur.

« Bien, mais ne le blesses pas !

-Tu as ma promesse, Weasley. »

Et sur ces mots, Weasley s'approcha du corps toujours immobile de Enry, le toucha légèrement, avant de disparaître brutalement dans un POP retentissant, emportant l'autre avec lui. De surprise, Harry sursauta, et s'agrippa au blond.

« Eh, Harry ! N'ai pas peur, ce n'est qu'un transplanage !

-Un quoi ?

-Tu as tout oublié, ne t'en fais pas, ça te reviendra… Pour faire court, disons que Wea…Euh, Ron, est apparu au poste de police le plus proche pour déposer son pacquage…

-Il va réapparaitre comme ça ?

-Oui…

-Mais les policiers vont avoir peur ! Et il n'y a aucune preuve !

-Enry –C'est bien son nom ?- est nu, et de plus, ce sont des policiers… Spéciaux…

-Spéciaux ?

-On les appelle des Aurors… Ils ont, comme nous, des pouvoirs magiques… Mais je ne suis pas là pour te parler de ça… Tu te sens mieux ? »

Harry s'écarta légèrement de son vis à vis, le fixant d'un air curieux. Comment se sentait-il ? il pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir un très long moment, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au blond.

« Harry…

-Oui, je crois que ça va… Mais…

-Oui ?

-Je… Je suis perdu. Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller.

-Tu ne te réveilleras pas.

-Quoi ?

-Jamais. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et se recula d'un bloc, remontant ses jambes contre son torse en une maigre tentative de défense, et il murmura, d'une voix trop aigue.

« Je suis mort ?

-Non. »

La voix du blond était impénétrable, et il le fixait avec un sérieux certain, atrocement patient.

« Alors pourquoi que je ne réveillerai pas ?

-Parce que tu ne dors pas.

-Je ne dors pas ?

-Non…

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ceci est la réalité.

-Vous disiez ceci dans le rêve aussi.

-C'est aussi la réalité.

-Impossible.

-Harry.

-Je ne connais même pas votre nom ! Vous mentez, vous mentez ! »

Sa voix était montée d'un cran, et il cherchait maintenant de quoi s'habiller. Mais ses vêtements étaient loin de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sans doute au cas où il aurait réussit à se défaire de ses liens avec Enry. Il frissonna à cette pensée.

« Tu connais mon nom, Harry… Tu l'as déjà appelé plusieurs fois, à l'hôpital. »

Harry reporta ses yeux verts embués vers l'autre, et déglutit. Oui, il connaissait ce visage, il connaissait un nom qui lui correspondait… Mais ce serait accepter la véracité du rêve. Ce serait admettre que le rêve avait une part de réalité… Que tout n'était pas onirique… Non, non, il ne pouvait pas admettre…

« Draco… »

Il l'avait dit. Les mots étaient presque sortis tous seuls de sa bouche. Draco en face de lui sourit, et hocha la tête.

« Oui, Harry, c'est moi. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cet homme posait beaucoup de questions, pour quelqu'un qui remettait tout en cause. Alors il décida d'éluder cette question, et d'en poser une autre, hautement plus importante.

« Donnez moi une seule preuve que ceci, et l'hôpital, est la réalité. Parce que je ne vous crois pas. On ne peut pas être à deux endroits à la fois. »

Draco semblait s'attendre à cette remarque, car il soupira longuement, et s'assit en tailleur, gardant cette fois ci une distance respectable avec le brun. Et Harry pu s'apercevoir qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'à l'hôpital.

« Je sais qui tu es, ce que tu as fais, pourquoi tu es à l'hôpital. Et on a de sérieux doutes sur la raison de ce dédoublement.

-On ? Vous voulez dire, vous et Weasley ?

-Non. Intervint une nouvelle fois, indéniablement féminine. Draco et moi, juste. Ron n'irait jamais penser jusque là. »

Sans même se retourner, Harry reconnu la voix. Elle était celle qui avait tenté de l'assassiner en commanditant son meurtre de la main de l'infirmière. Et elle était là, dans la pièce, juste derrière lui, apparue de nulle part. Enfin, il se décida à tourner la tête, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

Et il sursauta une nouvelle fois en reconnaissant l'ancienne petite amie du rouquin, prétendument morte, affichant un regard sombre comme jamais, et une espèce de cape fluide comme du liquide à la main. Elle sourit en croisant le regard de Harry.

« C'est vous ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est vous qui avez essayé de me tuer !

-Hermione, tu étais là ?

-Bien sûr, Draco, j'avais la cape d'invisibilité. Comme cette nuit là d'ailleurs… Harry, comment as tu pu me reconnaître ?

-Votre voix… Le rou… Weasley pensait que vous étiez morte ! »

Elle eut un sourire sans joie, posa la cape au sol, et vint calmement s'asseoir aux côtés de Draco, sans intention offensive.

« Ca a été la chose la plus difficile à faire au monde… Mais il le fallait. Vois tu, Harry, ton cas est compliqué. Physiquement, tu es ici… Et aussi dans un lit, à Sainte Mangouste. Tu t'es dédoublé. Pourquoi ? Draco a supposé un choc psychologique. Je suis d'accord avec lui.

-Deux corps, deux esprits distinct, pourtant étrangement connectés, rajouta le blond. Tu avais des accès de conscience, à l'hôpital, mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Dès qu'on a sut, on a essayé d'en parler autour de nous… Mais les seules réponses que nous obtenions nous posaient d'énormes soucis.

-Oui… Harry, la seule et unique manière pour toi de retrouver ton vrai corps, et donc de réunir ton esprit, et tes souvenirs, est de tuer l'un de tes deux êtres…Le ministère refuse de faire ce genre de choses… Et si Draco, ni moi, ne tenions à faire de la prison.

-Hermione a donc eut une idée particulièrement osée… En faisant semblant de mourir, elle pourrait agir comme elle l'entendrait… Et venir détruire une de tes identités. Nous n'avions pas trouvés celle là, nous avons donc cherché à atteindre celui de l'hôpital.

-C'était pour ça, cette tentative d'assassinat, cette nuit… Mais je n'ai pas pu le faire moi même… Tu comprends, Harry, autrefois, avant l'accident, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, toi, moi, et Ronald. Je ne pouvais pas te faire de mal… Et apparemment, tu ne voulais pas mourir, tu tes défendu, et j'ai dû fuir… Alors nous avons dû rapidement improviser.

-Pansy, que tu connais ici sous le nom d'Amortia, m'a prévenu hier que quelqu'un te ressemblant énormément était ici, et qu'il y avait des chances que ce soit toi. Mais Hermione et moi avons préféré attendre d'être certain de cette information. Alors quand cette nuit, tu as murmuré le nom de ce bordel, nous avons immédiatement fait le lien.

-J'étais moi aussi dans la chambre, à ce moment là, mais sous la cape d'invisibilité. Nous sommes partis presque instantanément vers le _Chat Doré _pour te rechercher, mais juste avant, j'ai profité de l'inattention des infirmières pour joindre à ta perfusion une potion de sommeil. Nous avions besoin de te voir conscient dans cet endroit, et non à l'hôpital pendant que nous t'expliquerions tout ceci… C'est pour cela qu'en ce moment, tu ne « rêves » pas de Sainte Mangouste. »

Hermione et Draco finirent leur tirade sur ces mots, laissant Harry dans le désarroi le plus total. Bien entendu, il avait tout écouté, l'histoire aurait pu être plausible… Mais Harry n'y croyait pas. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à retenir…

« VOUS AVEZ ESSAYE DE ME TUER !! »

Il sortit du lit à toute vitesse, partant se terrer à l'autre bout de la pièce, là où étaient ses vêtements. Tandis que le blond soupirait bruyamment, Harry enfila son boxer, un regard hagard en direction de la porte, désespéramment fermée.

« Harry, écoutes moi…

-JAMAIS ! VOUS ETES DES MEURTRIERS, DES FOUS !!

-Harry…

-LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR DE LA !! »

Harry enfila son pantalon, et un t shirt à la va vite, dardant sur ses geôliers un regard le plus meurtrier possible qui ne parût pourtant pas les effrayer. La brune se leva même pour marcher en direction de Harry.

« N'APPROCHEZ PAS !! cria-t-il une nouvelle fois. »

Mais cela n'arrêta pas la jeune fille, qui avança jusque tout près de l'adolescent, acculé contre un coin de la pièce. Elle avait perdu son sourire, et le regardait avec fatalité.

« Tu ne nous crois pas. Enonca-t-elle.

-NON !

-Tu veux que je te donnes une unique preuve que tout est vrai ?

-Non !! »

Cette fois ci, c'était Draco qui était intervenu, resté assit sur le matelas. Il regardait Hermione comme si elle venait de dire une chose interdite. Mais Harry ne croyait pas à leurs paroles.

« Dites le moi… Je ne vous crois pas une seconde. »

La jeune fille soupira, baissa la tête une seconde, avant de la relever, une lueur de détermination dans le regard.

« Vernon Dursley. »

Deux mots prononcés avec autant de haine que possible. Deux mots qui forment un nom. Un nom que Harry connaissait. Et à l'entente de ce nom, Harry se sentit tomber.

Ce n'était pas comme dans le rêve, à supposer qu'il y en ait réellement un. Non, non, cette fois ci, le réveil fut froid, et mordant. Harry était enfermé dans un petit placard sombre, allongé sur une maigre paillasse fatiguée, et tâchée de sang. Il ouvrit les yeux, et regarda son propre état. Le même que dans le second rêve. Il était nu, blessé de partout, et très amaigrit, même si c'était un peu moins que la dernière fois. Comme si ce rêve se produisait quelques temps plus tôt. Harry se redressa avec difficulté, le corps entier tremblant de froid et d'appréhension, et s'approcha de la porte du placard, d'où provenait une très faible lumière.

Au dehors, on entendait d'étranges bruits sourd. Comme si on frappait sur une table molle. Des bruits qui résonnaient dans toute la pièce, et étaient agrémentés de gémissements et de pleurs. Si faibles pourtant, ces derniers, qu'Harry ne les cru pas réel au début. Puis quand il aperçu par la petite brèche ce qui se passait, il eut un haut le cœur lui donnant envie de vomir.

Dans la cuisine, un homme gras frappait sa femme. A leurs pieds, un corps d'enfant, ou d'adolescent gisait, sans vie. L'homme semblait comme fou, et frappait sa femme sans relâche, sourd à ses cris et supplications. Tout y passait. Des coups de pieds au gifles, allant même jusqu'au crachat, la pauvre femme devait tout endurer. Et elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Harry tremblait, comme s'il sentait lui même ces coups sur son corps. La femme s'effondra à terre, en silence. Elle avait perdu connaissance.

Mais cela ne stoppa pas l'homme pour autant, qui riait, riait de plus en plus fort. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Il aimait faire du mal aux autres. Surtout à elle. Elle qui avait pour sœur une sorcière. Lui ne voulait plus partager le sang de sorciers. Lui était fier de ce qu'il était. Il allait tuer sa femme, cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

Harry eut un hoquet de stupeur en voyant de corps de Pétunia Dursley, car c'était bien elle, soudainement se contracter, se replier et s'étendre au même moment, tandis qu'un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain s'échappait de sa gorge. Elle reçut d'autres coups, dont un dans le cou, et un craquement se fit entendre. Pétunia Dursley se tut.

Pétunia Dursley n'était plus.

Vernon Dursley venait de tuer à la fois sa femme, et son fils, avec une lueur démente dans le regard.

Et comme si les pensées de Harry avaient été entendues, le nouveau meurtrier tourna ses petits yeux porcins vers le placard sous l'escalier. Juste là où était Harry, et un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Ma petite pute… Nous sommes juste tous les deux maintenant… Ils sont partis, les enquiquineurs… Tu n'auras plus peur de faire ça dans toute la maison sous peine qu'ils viennent voir…Einh ma catin ? Tu vas pouvoir me faire plaisir totalement maintenant… Allez, parles moi, je sais que tu m'entends… »

En disant ces mots, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'abri d'Harry, et ce dernier tremblait, tremblait de tous ses membres. L'autre ne devait pas ouvrir la porte… L'autre allait lui faire mal…

Il le savait, il s'en souvenait.

Il se souvenait des coups, des viols, des humiliations. Il se souvenait du regard de sa tante lorsqu'elle les surprenait. Elle avait peur, elle aussi, mais peur qu'il s'en prenne aussi à eux… Et aujourd'hui, Harry n'avait plus d'échappatoire…

Vernon était arrivé jusque devant la porte, et continuait de parler, la voix étrangement douce.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai envies que tu mes fasses ? Une fellation, petite pute. Tu as toujours été doué à cela… Pendant ce temps, j'enfoncerai mes doigts dans ton joli petit cul… Tu as hâtes, n'est ce pas ? Allez, soit un gentil garçon, et je ne te frapperai pas…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! »

Harry n'avait pu retenir ce cri. Et il rouvrit les yeux précipitamment, sentant deux bras protecteur s'enrouler autour de son épaule, tandis qu'une nouvelle voix faisait son apparition, le ramenant dans la réalité.

« Harry, Harry, je suis là, réveilles toi… »

Il leva la tête, tremblant de tous ses membres, et vit la chambre du _Chat Doré _, ainsi que Hermione et Draco, ce dernier le tenant fermement contre lui. Il avait l'air inquiet, et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Harry sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, puis une autre…

« C'était… C'était vrai ? »

Les deux autres approuvèrent gravement, et la brune intervint.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as été admit à l'hôpital, Harry… Draco t'a trouvé, à moitié mort de faim et du fait de tes blessures… Tu as subit un choc psychologique très important, et c'est pour cela que tu t'es dédoublé…

-Pourquoi ?…

-Tu possède une magie très importante, Harry… Très très puissante. Mais pour le moment, il est inutile de t'en dire plus, une fois que tu auras retrouvé ton unique corps, tout ira bien… fais nous confiance. »

Harry regarda une seconde Hermione au travers de ses yeux embués. Devait-il lui faire confiance ? Elle avait essayé de le tuer… Il hésita une seconde, et tourna ses perles d'émeraudes vers le blond, prenant une grave décision.

« C'est à lui que je ferai confiance… »

Draco sembla surpris de cette remarque, mais touché, à en voir le petit sourire heureux qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, et colla son front à celui de Harry en un geste rassurant.

« Je te promet de te protéger, Harry. Je serai ta force quand tu seras faible, je serai ton appui quand tu trébucheras, je serais ta potion quand tu seras blessé, et je serai ton bouclier face aux attaques… Harry, ceci est une promesse de sorcier, tu peux me faire confiance. »

Les étranges, mais douces paroles du blond atteignirent directement le cœur de l'ancien Griffondor, qui se sentit plus en sécurité que jamais. Il allait faire confiance uniquement à cette personne. Elle avait été là jusque dans ses rêves, elle l'avait à chaque fois sauvé. Oui, il pouvait lui faire confiance, Draco ne lui ferait aucun mal… Jamais.

Et même si son esprit était encore perdu, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, il allait le suivre, lui…

« Je te suis alors.

-Bien. Accroches toi, Harry, nous allons transplaner. »

Et avant que Harry n'ai pu même demander la simple signification de ce mot, il vit la chambre autour de lui se brouiller, et l'obscurité l'entourer. Pendant une seconde tout au plus, il eut l'impression d'être broyé dans un étau, puis la sensation diminua, seule demeurant celle des bras de Draco autour de son corps. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans la chambre, mais debout, en face de son lit.

En face de son propre corps allongé.

Derrière lui, Hermione apparut à leur suite, et un glapissement étouffé jaillit du couloir. Harry se tourna légèrement pour voir le rouquin les fixer d'un air estomaqué.

Si tout cela n'était pas vrai, alors ça y ressemblait énormément.

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre encore !_**

**_Harry commence à entrevoir la réalité, et vous aussi sans doute… Encore faut-il que tout cela soit réellement la réalité… Hum, que vais je encore faire ? Je vous laisse deviner._**

**_En tout cas, je tiens à féliciter certains d'entre vous, qui méritent bien le titre de devin ! Au chapitre précédent, ils ont sut me faire une description détaillée de la situation telle qu'elle est dans ce chapitre, bravo à eux !_**

**_Maintenant, les questions à venir pour la suite : La réaction de Ron ? Comment Harry va-t-il réintégrer son corps ? Que va-t-il se passer alors ? Quand va-t-il ENFIN embrasser Dray ? Euuuh, oubliez cette dernière question, il n'est pas en condition pour faire des bisous pour le moment._**

**_Voilà, n'oubliez pas de reviewer, vous savez que j'aime ça ! Pire qu'une drogue, il y a des reviews !_**

**_Hanakaya_**

Septembre 2008


	5. Eveil

**_Voilà la suite, un peu plus tard que prévu, mais bon, je vous avais prévenu, le travail d'abord !_**

**_J'espère que vous ne vous attendrez pas à ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre… C'est sensé être la grande révélation… Je mise tout la dessus, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !_**

**_Leviathoune, j'espère que ce chapitre te décevra moins, et suivra plus la ligne de vue que tu attendais ;)_**

**_« La terre étant ronde, le kilomètre devrait être rond, et non pas carré »_**

**_Ramon Gomez de la Serna_**

* * *

Harry regardait avec stupéfaction son corps, étendu dans le lit si blanc, sa peau presque aussi pâle que ces derniers. Tout autour de lui, luisaient d'étranges appareils, qui semblaient fonctionner seuls. L'un d'eux attira particulièrement le regard du brun. Une camera. Exactement comme celle qu'il avait dans son appartement, sauf que celle ci était blanche. En fait, tout dans la pièce était immaculé. Harry frissonna. Il n'aimait pas cela. Tout son corps était sous les couvertures, on ne voyait dépasser que son visage, et ses mèches brunes. Pourtant, dans son rêve, il avait eut l'impression de voir ses bras, de voir le cathéter dans sa peau. Mais il ne put continuer sa contemplation plus longtemps, qu'un cris se fit entendre derrière lui.

Ronald Weasley, alias le rouquin, venait de rentrer dans la chambre, accompagné d'un homme armé, semblant tout aussi surpris que lui. Ils regardaient tous deux la brunette, d'un air effaré, et totalement paniqué. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, et se mordit les lèvres.

« Merde…jura-t-elle immédiatement.

-…M…'Mione ?

-Oui Ronald, c'est moi…

-Bon sang… Mais tu es… Non, c'est pas… »

Près de lui, Harry entendit le soupir dépité du blond, qui choisit d'intervenir rapidement pour ne pas occasionner un arrêt cardiaque au roux.

« Allez vous expliquer dehors, ça vaut mieux. Hermione, je m'occupe de Harry. »

La brunette lui envoya un regard reconnaissant, et à la fois embêté, avant de hocher la tête pour aller à la suite d'un Ronald toujours aussi choqué. L'Auror les suivit, quoique quittant la pièce avec un étrange regard pour le brun. Celui ci se retrouva bientôt seul avec lui même et Draco.

« C'est à cause de moi s'ils en sont comme ça maintenant ? demanda-t-il avec un regard effrayé vers le blond.

-Oui et non… C'est principalement pour toi. Hermione a choisit de faire ce sacrifice, elle en connaît les raisons, et sait ce qui l'attend maintenant.

-Ils vont se remettre ensemble ?

-Je l'ignore. Je ne les connais pas aussi bien que tu le faisais avant…

-Avant… J'ai toujours du mal à y croire…

-Tu t'y feras. On a tous besoin que tu récupères ta mémoire…

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de la récupérer ? »

Harry se tourna vers son vis à vis, le regardant dans les yeux avec une franchise désarçonnant. Mais Draco semblait s'attendre à cette question, et répondit, le plus platement possible.

« Il le faut, Harry, tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça pour l'éternité…

-Mais… Je veux dire… C'était aussi ma vie, non, au _Chat Doré _non ? Là aussi, j'ai vécu, là aussi, j'y ai des souvenirs… Et quand je reviendrai dans ce corps… Qu'est ce qui m'arrivera ? Je me souviendrais de tout, et alors ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, je le sais… J'en ai des bribes de souvenirs… Mais j'ai peur de tout comprendre… J'ai peur de ne pas m'en relever… »

Le regard que lui envoya Draco alors le fit frissonner. Il était à la fois aussi froid que la glace, et aussi triste que le monde. Il savait quelque chose qu'Harry ignorait. Non, ce n'était pas finit. Loin de là. Il s'approcha de son propre corps, regardant instinctivement au plafond, à la recherche de signes auquel il s'était habitué pendant ses rêves… Et bientôt, il fronça les sourcils.

« La fissure.. murmura-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-La fissure, là, au dessus de mon corps… Ce n'est pas la même que celle que je voyais avant…

-Ah… Tu as remarqué…

-C'était la seule chose que je voyais… Pourquoi est-elle différente ?

-Euh… En fait, on t'a changé d'hôpital, très récemment…

-Pourquoi ?

-Harry… Tu comprendras quand tu auras réintégré ton corps… Mais, pour faire court, tu étais dans un hôpital de moldus, et maintenant, tu es revenu chez les sorciers. Les moldus sont des gens sans pouvoirs…

-Pourquoi m'a-t-on changé d'hôpital ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant… »

Draco était clairement gêné maintenant. Il y avait quelque chose. Oui, quelque chose qu'on lui cachait… Et cela était suffisamment important pour le faire douter de tout. Il déglutit, et posa une main sur les couvertures si blanches, songeur.

« Alors… Comment vais-je retrouver mon corps ?

-Euh… En fait, techniquement, il faudra se débarrasser d'un de tes deux corps… Celui que tu occupes en ce moment serait le mieux. Hermione, Weasley et moi connaissons un sortilège qui peut t'aider… Tu n'auras rien à faire, juste attendre…

-De la magie donc…

-Oui, voilà, c'est exactement ça.

-Vous êtes certains que cela marchera ? Je n'aimerais pas mourir ou finir handicapé à cause de ça…

-Tu dois me faire confiance, Harry… Je sais ce que je fais, je sais où l'on va… Je te guiderai, pour que tout se termine pour le mieux pour tout le monde…

-Mais moi, j'ignore où l'on va… Je ne peux que te croire, toi donc je connais seulement l'identité. Qui étais tu avant pour moi ? Ca tu peux me le dire, non ? tu étais un ami ? Un collègue ? Un amant ?

-J'étais presque ton pire ennemi, Harry… Nous avons passé notre scolarité ensemble, et après la mort de Voldemort, tu es retourné chez tes moldus un été, pendant que je commençais une formation de terrain pour une nouvelle génération d'Aurors, tu sais, ces policiers magiques.

-Alors pourquoi m'aides tu ainsi ? demanda Harry, s'asseyant près de son corps tandis que Draco s'avançait vers lui, toujours debout.

-Parce que je dois le faire… Mais je te promet que quand tu redeviendras totalement toi même, je disparaîtrai… Tu me hais, après tout…

-Je ne te hais pas… Tu sais, quand je reviendrai à moi, si j'y arrive, je garderai cette mémoire, c'est bien ça ? Alors je ne pourrai pas totalement t'en vouloir… Tu as été là, tu m'as sauvé…

-C'est bien pour ça que tu me haïras, Harry… murmura-t-il, si bas qu'Harry cru bien ne pas l'avoir entendu. »

Le brun alors regarda une seconde son corps étendu, se demandant comment serait la vie une fois qu'il aurait regagné son corps… Et puis, à quel point ce qu'il vivait changerait-il ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment… Comme si quelque chose se tramait derrière son dos, mais qu'il n'en savait rien. Il releva les yeux, et croisa le regard de Draco. Non, lui non plus ne dirait rien. Du moins, pas avant qu'il n'ait regagné son corps. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand soudain…

« Harry, Draco ! On va le faire, ce fichu rassemblement des corps ?!

-Hermione ! Mais, et Weasley… ?

-Il est partit en criant, et pleurant que tout cela n'était qu'un sortilège, une mauvaise farce. Je le comprend, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le poursuivre. On doit se dépêcher, pour Harry. »

La brunette était revenue dans la pièce, et son regard noisette restait résolument fermé, et braqué sur Draco. Ils savaient tout deux quelque chose, et pas Harry. A la suite de la jeune femme, un Auror referma la porte de la chambre, restant posté là. Craignaient-ils une quelconque mauvaise réaction en reprenant son corps ?

Harry soupira.

« C'est bon… Faisons le. »

Les deux personnes se tournèrent d'un bond vers lui, et une seconde, Harry eut la fugace impression de voir un éclair de tristesse passer sur leur visage, avant qu'ils ne se ferment totalement. Ils avaient une mission à accomplir.

« Bien… Alors, je t'explique rapidement le procédé. Draco te lancera le sortilège, pendant que moi, je réveillerai ton corps. L'Auror est là pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aura aucun problème, tu n'as pas à faire attention à lui, Harry. Concentres toi seulement sur le fait de retrouver ton corps… Suis ton instinct, tu l'as toujours fait… On s'occupe de tout.

-Ca se passera bien, Draco ? demanda-Harry, comme une ultime requête.

-Oui. »

Harry alors hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se jura mentalement de demander la vérité, toute la vérité, une fois qu'il se serait reconnecté avec lui même. Il jeta un nouveau regard à son lui endormit, et cela renforça sa décision. Il fallait agir, par rester inactif. Il se leva alors, et regarda Draco. Il avait une chose tout de même à faire avant de réintégrer son corps.

Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le blond, et sans même lui laisser le temps d'agir, alla poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser appuyé, et inexpérimenté. Et si le blond en fut surpris, en tout cas, il ne broncha pas, et son regard était des plus confus lorsque Harry se sépara de lui.

« C'était pour te remercier de tout. Maintenant, on peut y aller. »

Draco opina du chef, encore un peu chamboulé, et envoya Hermione se poster près de la perfusion. Elle sortit d'une petite table attenante un produit incolore qu'elle glissa, au compte goutte, dans le réservoir relié au cathéter. Puis elle releva ses yeux noisette vers le blond, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait y aller. Avant que l'autre ne sorte sa baguette, Harry vit qu'elle pleurait. Et puis…

« Avada Kedavra. »

Une lumière verte, un flash.

Et l'obscurité.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Qui pensais tu retrouver Harry ? »

On me parle ?

« Tu pensais juste ouvrir les yeux, et que tout irait bien ? »

Qui est là ?

« Tu pensais avoir toutes tes réponses ? Harry, tu n'es pas si bête, pourtant… »

Qui êtes vous ?

« Harry, ouvres juste ton cœur… Tu sais que je suis là. Tu m'as donné de l'amour, de la parole… Je suis là… »

Où ? Où ça ? Je ne vois rien, je suis dans le noir…

« Retournes toi. »

Et je me retournais. L'obscurité autour de moi changea, et laissa apparaître une autre forme. Moi. Un autre moi, face à moi.

Un autre moi, avec un regard de fou. Et qui parlait.

« Alors, Harry ? Maintenant que tu es face à moi, qui es la réalité ? Nous étions deux, moi dans un corps, toi dans l'autre. Tu comprends, n'est ce pas ?

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Harry, mais je suis toi ! Quelle question stupide ! Maintenant, je fais totalement partie de toi ! Enfin, je faisais… Je vais bientôt mourir, la Sang de Bourbe a eut la bonne idée de me détruire… Elle a fait le bon choix… Mais je me demande ce qui se serait passé si c'était toi qu'elle avait choisit de détruire… Harry, avant que je meure, il faut peut être que je t'explique…

-M'expliquer quoi ? De quoi parlez vous ?

-Si je ne te parle pas maintenant, la suite ne sera pas marrant. Je veux te voir pleurer, t'arracher les cheveux de désespoir, tandis qu'ils te croiront tous fou. Alors je vais t'expliquer… Tu sais, tu parlais d'un rêve, et d'une réalité. Il y avait deux réalités. Deux corps… Deux esprits. Toi, et moi.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

-Tout est possible, Harry… Et tu sais quand ça a commencé ? Bien avant que tu ne viennes dans l'hôpital… En fait, ça a commencé après ta victoire sur Voldemort… Tu t'es occupé du dernier Horcruxe… Celui qui était dans ton corps… Tu t'en souviens, maintenant, c'est ce pas ?

-Je… Oui…

-Bien. C'était moi. Tu m'as sauvé, Harry… Et j'ai grandit. En quelques jours, quelques semaines. J'étais devenu un esprit à part entière. Toi, tu étais trop chamboulé par tout cela que tu as laissé faire. Et puis, il y a eu une nuit où tout a démarré… Tu sais Harry, quand ton esprit n'est pas dans l'hôpital, c'est moi qui y suis… Nos deux esprits voyagent d'un corps à l'autre. Pendant tous ces derniers mois, nous étions deux esprits instables dans deux corps différents…

-Pas possible…

-C'est pour ça que tu ne te souviens de rien. »

Le reflet sourit, d'un faux air compatissant.

« Mais Harry, tu n'as plus à t'en faire… C'est finit… Je voulais juste t'expliquer ça…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est finit, je vais mourir, tu vas réintégrer ton corps, et tu n'auras plus qu'un seul esprit… la Granger a été fine sur ce coup là, elle a comprit ce qui se passait…

-Tu parlais de me faire pleurer… Je ne pleure pas.

-Tu pleureras… Tu sais, j'ai oublié de te dire une chose… C'est que, malgré tous les efforts que tu feras, il y a une chose que tu ne pourras pas changer… C'est le passé.»

Et le reflet me montra ses mains… Deux moignons ensanglantés, d'où s'échappait un liquide sombre et nauséabond…

Je rouvrit les yeux, subitement. La fissure était là, la même que dans l'hôpital sorcier. Sainte Mangouste. J'étais dans le lit, oui, allongé. Je pris une brusque respiration, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que j'enregistrais toutes les informations qui me revenaient à l'esprit.

Mon enfance, les Dursley, Poudlard, Voldemort, Ron et Hermione, Malfoy… Tout me revenait, d'un seul coup. Je retrouvais subitement tout. Et les derniers mois se superposèrent. Draco, les visites à l'hôpital, ma vie dans le monde moldu, mes élucubrations sur le réel et le rêve.

Cela prit plus d'une minute, pendant lesquelles je vis toute ma vie défiler devant mes yeux. Des dizaines de milliers d'informations qui me donnèrent un mal de crâne pas possible.

Puis enfin, je me calmais, et respirais profondément. Une mèche barrait mon regard, alors je voulus lever une main… Mais elle resta inerte. Je fronçais les sourcils, et réitérais mon essai. Rien. Je me concentrais, et immédiatement, mon esprit fut bloqué par une puissance magique. Qu'est ce que… Je fermais les yeux, et essayais de visualiser ce qui se passait… Et là, je m'aperçus qu'en fait, tout mon corps était attaché magiquement au lit, m'empêchant de faire plus qu'un mouvement de tête.

Je rouvris les yeux, et c'est à ce moment là que je me souvins de la présence de Hermione, et de Malfoy dans la pièce.

« Hermione ? »

La brunette s'approcha immédiatement, un petit sourire aux lèvres… Un sourire faux, emprunt de culpabilité. Elle savait. Elle était l'auteur de ce sortilège…

Comme un mauvais pressentiment, je sentis ma gorge s'assécher.

« Tu te souviens, Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement gentille… Mais que se passait-il ?

-Oui… »

Je tournais légèrement la tête, et rencontrais les yeux gris de Malfoy… Il avait un air étrange sur le visage, et mon inquiétude monta d'un cran quand je vis l'Auror s'approcher de moi, l'air imposant.

« Monsieur Potter…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je me souviens, maintenant, mais pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ?

-Monsieur Potter, gardez votre calme, je vous prie…

-Expliquez moi, je veux juste savoir ! Pourquoi Hermione a cet air coupable ? Pourquoi Malfoy… Eh, mais il m'a lancé un Impardonnable !!

-Monsieur Potter !!

-Et, je suis attaché ! Merlin, qu'est ce qui se passe !

-Calmez vous, et je vous le dirai ! Mais j'ai besoin de toute votre écoute ! »

L'Auror avait haussé la voix, et je ne pu que me taire, totalement perdu. Je promenais mon regard quelques secondes entre une Hermione au bord des larmes, et un Malfoy plus glacial que jamais, avant d'entendre la voix de l'agent me déclarer :

« Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre sur un moldu, et utilisation de sortilèges de magie noire.

-…Quoi ? »

Ma voix était devenue faible, et blanche, et je sentais le sang quitter mon visage. Il y eut un sanglot sur ma droite, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

« Monsieur Potter, nous avons retrouvé votre trace dans la maison de votre Oncle, et nous l'avons retrouvé baignant dans une mare de sang, enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier de votre maison. Monsieur Malfoy était sur les lieux, et pourra témoigner. »

Le monde s'écroula autour de moi. Quoi, que venait-il de dire ?

Un meurtre ? Moi ? Sur Vernon Dursley ?

Mais c'est faux !

* * *

**_Voilàà !_**

**_Tapez 1 pour tuer l'auteur, tapez 2 pour qu'elle ai son concours et poste plus vite la suite !_**

**_Vous ne vous y attendez pas ? Einh ?? J'espère ! L'histoire prendra un autre tournant maintenant, et j'écrirai à la première personne du singulier. Harry a après tout retrouvé son corps…_**

**_Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps… review ?_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Septembre 2008_**


	6. Subliminal

**_Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire de mauvaises blagues, mais attention à tous ceux (celles ) qui ont voté « 1 » au dernier chapitre, votre malédiction m'a envoyé à l'hôpital une semaine ! (Non, ce n'était pas à cause de ça, je vous rassure, c'est juste mon corps qui ne marche pas correctement)_**

**_Sinon, eh beh… Vous aurez beaucoup de réponses dans ce chapitre, même si la relation Dray-Ryry n'avance pas… Du moins, pas beaucoup, on peut sous entendre des choses quand même !_**

**_Warning ! Ce chapitre est vraiment côté M, vous êtes prévenu !_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_« N'entretiens pas l'espoir de ce qui peut être espéré. "  
Pytagore »_**

* * *

C'est faux, c'est faux ! Cet Auror ment ! Je ne peux pas avoir tué Vernon, ce n'est pas possible ! Non, non, je me souviens clairement de ce qui s'est réellement passé ! Je me souviens de ses coups, je me souviens que c'est lui qui m'a battu ! Je me souviens du sang sur ses mains. De mon sang sur ses mains. C'est lui qui m'a fait du mal ! Je secoue la tête avec vigueur, réprimant de peu un cri de rage en constatant une nouvelle fois que mes liens entravent mes moindres mouvements.

Puis je me stoppe brusquement. L'homme avait parlé d'une chose. Malfoy, témoin ? Je rouvris les yeux, et dardais mon regard vert en direction de mon ancienne Némésis.

« Malfoy, tu étais là ? »

Son prénom me brûlait les lèvres, mais j'avais l'impression que je devais le taire… Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais le dire… Son visage n'exprimait rien, il était fermé, trop fermé, et cela, plus que tout, m'effrayait. Il ouvrit la bouche, et c'est d'une voix sèche qu'il annonça.

« Oui, j'étais là. J'ai tout vu, et je peux confirmer les paroles de l'Auror.

-Mais… Non… Non… Ce n'est pas possible… C'est pas vrai… Je n'ai rien fais… C'est lui qui… »

Et puis je me tus, soudainement, les yeux écarquillés.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Harry avait décidé de rentrer chez les Dursley pour l'été. Ses amis n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient, bien que cette proposition les surprit. N'était-il pas sensé haïr plus que tout sa famille ? Maintenant qu'il était majeur, le brun n'était plus obligé de leur rendre visite. Mais il avait certifié avec un étrange sourire qu'il voulait leur faire ses adieux._

_Il était donc partit, officiellement pour une semaine. Semaine durant laquelle Malfoy, lui, s'était engagé dans une brigade mobile de formation de futurs Aurors sur le terrain. Ils s'occupaient de petits délits, d'attaques sur Moldus, et autres faits divers. Bref, aucune raison qu'ils ne se rencontrent._

_Sauf qu'au terme de cette semaine, Draco, qui travaillait avec Théodore Nott à ce moment là, reçut une mission un peu plus dangereuse que les précédentes. Pourquoi on l'avait choisit, lui, il l'ignorait, mais la joie d'avoir enfin un cas intéressant fit taire toutes ses interrogations. _

_Leur affaire avait lieu dans la banlieue du Londres moldu, au 4, Privet Drive, exactement. Draco ignorait tout de cette affaire, juste qu'une puissance magique assez conséquente avait eut lieu dans cette maison, et qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que des moldus soient touchés. Les deux compères s'y rendirent donc, sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences que tout ceci aurait._

_Ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle sombre, prenant soin de ne pas être visible, et s'approchèrent de la maison. Ils n'étaient que deux, mais avaient prit soin de prévenir deux ou trois Aurors plus expérimentés dans le cas où cela tournerait mal. Bien entendu, dans le lot, il y avait Ron Weasley, et Hermione Granger, si célèbres dans la guerre qu'on les avait immédiatement admis au sein des meilleures équipes. Draco les avait prévenu avec un certain mépris, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était la procédure._

_Ils étaient arrivés face à la porte, et déjà, ils sentaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. La magie noire suintait de tous les murs, de tous les orifices, à tel point qu'ils hésitèrent même à rentrer. Le mieux n'aurait-il pas été de faire demi tour, et de prévenir les équipes supérieures ? Non, décida le blond. Il voulait prouver, pour une fois, qu'il pouvait mener à bien une mission plus dangereuse. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas la magie noire !_

_Ils frappèrent. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Puis sonnèrent. Puis entrèrent, la porte était ouverte. Puis ils se figèrent._

_Dans l'entrée, sur la moquette crème, du sang. A profusion. Des marques de main, des traînées d'hémoglobine séchées, des tâches, partout… _

_« Merlin… Draco, on devrait prévenir les autres…_

_-Non. Faisons le tour de la maison, avec tout ce sang, je crois bien qu'il y a des morts._

_-Draco, ce n'est pas prudent ! Et si, justement, l'auteur de ces… trucs, était encore vivant ? Il est dangereux ! »_

_Mais Draco Lucius Malfoy ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'était avancé dans la pièce, prenant garde à ne pas salir sa robe sombre avec le liquide carmin. Il passa devant un placard, et fronça le nez en sentant une plus grande puanteur s'en dégager._

_« Théo… Y a quelqu'un là dedans !_

_-T'es sûr ? Merlin, ça empeste, je vais me sentir mal si ça continue.._

_-Sors, si tu ne te sens pas bien… Je vais voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur… »_

_Et Draco ouvrit la porte. Il eut un cri de stupeur en contemplant le massacre à l'intérieur, et derrière lui, il entendit vaguement Théodore monter à la volée les marches de l'escalier. Mais lui ne pu bouger, s'exclamant seulement._

_« Oh Merlin… »_

_Sous ses yeux, le cadavre de Vernon Dursley, démembré, le visage en sang, et mort dans d'atroces souffrances, à en voir l'expression de pure douleur et terreur sur ses traits. L'air empestait la magie noire, et cela additionné à l'odeur donna vraiment envie au blond de tout rendre. Mais une fois encore, il fit appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas se laisser aller, et, à la place, il referma le placard, quand soudainement…_

_« DRACO !! »_

_C'était Théo, il l'appelait, d'en haut. Immédiatement, l'ancien Serpentard recula, et, gardant sa baguette bien en main, courut jusqu'en haut, faisant grincer les vieux escaliers. Il ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à trouver d'où venait la voix, à savoir, d'une petite chambre juste à gauche._

_La porte était ouverte, et Draco apercevait nettement le profil de son ami._

_« Théo, le moldu est mort… Mais qu'est ce que… »_

_Il entra dans la pièce, et se stoppa, une nouvelle fois, en reconnaissant la dernière personne qu'il aurait pu voir en ce lieu. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier, le grand, le magnifique Harry Potter, prostré sur un petit lit, entièrement nu, et le corps maculé de sang. Il était en vie, à en voir les tremblements successifs qui le prenait. Draco voulut faire un pas, baguette en main, mais Théodore l'interrompit._

_« Il a sa baguette en main… Prends garde._

_-Merlin, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Je croyais que Potter était partit avec les Belettes ! Qu'est ce qu'un sorcier comme lui fait ici… Oh merde… »_

_Harry avait cessé de trembler. Il s'était même détendu. Son corps quittait la position fœtale tandis que lentement, il se redressait, quelques mèches durcies par le sang collées à son visage. Et le regard vert qu'il leur adressa alors, était tout simplement un regard de fou… Il cilla une fois, deux fois, et articula lentement, d'une voix peu assurée._

_« Vernon est mort ? »_

_Draco et Théo échangèrent un regard, et ce dernier déglutit, ne sachant comment réagir. Il se tourna alors vers le jeune homme, et répondit._

_« Oui._

_-Je suis heureux… Je l'ai tué… J'ai réussis…Enfin… »_

_Puis ses yeux se fermèrent, et il s'effondra contre le lit, profondément endormit, laissant les deux apprentis Aurors complètement stupéfaits._

_« Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit, Draco ?_

_-J'en ait bien peur._

_-Ce serait lui qui a tué le moldu ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Aucune idée… Mais cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec toutes ces traces sur son corps…_

_-Tu crois ? C'est glauque… Potter est pourtant puissant, qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Il faut prévenir les Aurors… »_

_Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, le visage figé, signe qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il parla, et cette seule phrase étonna autant Théo que si on lui avait annoncé son futur mariage avec une Tarentula._

_« Non… J'ai une meilleure idée, mais pour cela, on va avoir besoin de l'aide de Granger et Weasley ._

_-Draco ?_

_-…_

_-Draco, tu fais peur comme ça, tu le sais ?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Qu'est ce qui était vrai, comment démêler le vrai du faux ? Je ne saurais le dire tellement j'étais perdu. Jusque ici, tous mes souvenirs me montraient mon oncle en train de me… De… De me faire du mal. Mais jamais, jamais, je n'ai eu de souvenir sur un potentiel meurtre de ma part… Non, non, cela ne peut être vrai…

L'Auror est toujours en face de moi, imperturbable. Il semble attendre quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Malfoy est derrière lui, le visage encore plus fermé qu'avant. Mais il a une lueur de culpabilité dans le regard. Hermione, elle, pleure tout simplement. Elle murmure des excuses à tout va, qui me semblent toutes autant de points acérées qui me blessent au fond de moi.

J'ai peur, mais mon corps ne me laisse même pas trembler comme je le voudrait. Je ferme alors les yeux, et demande.

« Je pourrais rester seul un peu ? Je… Je suis vraiment perdu… »

Ils hésitent une seconde, puis l'Auror obtempère, et quitte la pièce, aussitôt suivit par une Hermione, les yeux de plus en plus rouges. Elle n'est pas belle, ainsi. Malfoy la suit de près, mais je l'arrête.

« Malfoy ! »

Il se tourne, et me regard, l'air surpris.

« Malfoy, tu m'avais dis, la dernière fois, que lorsque je récupèrerais mes souvenirs, je ne voudrais jamais plus te voir, c'est bien ça ?

-Je… Oui, c'est cela.

-Tu avais raison. Tu es un pourri Malfoy. Jusqu'à la moelle. Dégage, je ne veux plus jamais te croiser sur ma route, ou, cette fois là, je te jure que je deviendrai un véritable meurtrier. »

Vous me trouvez dur avec lui ? Pourtant, il m'a lancé un Impardonnable, il y a quelques minutes, il a trahit ma confiance, il m'a demandé de lui confier ma vie, et en plus, il va témoigner à mon procès que j'aurais effectivement tué mon oncle, ce salopard qui m'a fait trop de… Mal.

J'ai mal, pourtant, en disant ces mots, et je vois que lui aussi, est blessé, même s'il devait s'y attendre. A trop insulter l'hippogriffe, on se ramasse un coup de griffe !

Et puis, il y avait cet étrange dernier rêve que j'ai eu au moment de la réunion des corps… Je ne m'en souviens pas clairement, mais je crois que c'était crucial… Quelqu'un me parlait, on voulait me voir pleurer, me voir me détruire… Mais qui ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir une réponse, un jour.

Malfoy part, claquant presque la porte, et j'eu un rire amer. Il allait avoir encore plus de ressentiment vis à vis de moi. Pourvu qu'il ne le transfère pas au procès… Au fait, j'y pense, il ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi j'avais changé d'hôpital, quittant un moldu pour un sorcier ? Hermione entre dans la pièce, et me regarde, surprise.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dis à Draco ?

-La vérité. Ce type est un salop.

-Quoi ?! Mais, Harry… Tu… Tu ne comprends vraiment rien !!

-NON, JE NE COMPREND RIEN !! ON ME REVEILLE,ON M'ANNONCE QUE JE SUIS UN MEURTRIER ET QUE JE VAIS ALLER A AZKABAN,ALORS QUE JE N'EN AI PAS LE MOINDRE SOUVENIR ! NON, JE NE COMPREND RIEN !! »

Il se tut, ayant soudainement explosé. Et ce fut seulement à la fin de sa phrase qu'il vit le regard terrifié de sa meilleure amie…Depuis quand lui faisait-il aussi peur ? Depuis quand était-elle aussi effrayée en le voyant s'énerver ? Quand avait-elle changé ?

Non, non, il ne se posait pas les bonnes questions.

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi terrifiant ? Avait-il à ce point perdu son humanité ? Il soupira, s'obligeant à se calmer.

« Désolé 'Mione… Mais tout est trop étrange, je suis totalement perdu… Je suis attaché, on va me faire un procès, j'irai à Azkaban avec l'aide de mes meilleurs amis, et j'y passerai une partie de ma vie, alors que la seule chose que je souhaite, c'est dormir… Dormir dormir, et tout oublier. »

Elle s'approche du lit, courageusement, et pose une main sur la mienne. Je ne peux pas la déloger, mais je détourne les yeux, gêné de son geste. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges, mais elle ne pleurait plus.

« Le procès a lieu dans deux jours. D'ici là, tu vas avoir largement le temps de te reposer.

-'Mione… Je ne parle pas de sommeil. Tu es pourtant intelligente, tu devrais comprendre. Je suis fatigué. Fatigué de me battre avec tout le monde. Voldemort, Malfoy, les Horcruxes, mon Oncle…Et maintenant, vous ? Je suis fatigué…Si fatigué…

-Harry…

-Que vas tu me dire encore ? Que je l'ai mérité ? Que je récolte le produit de mes actes ? Que c'est ma destinée ?

-Non, non ! Je voulais plutôt te dire… Tout n'est pas encore perdu. Il doit y avoir une solution !

-Tu témoigneras pour moi à mon procès ?

-… Non, je ne pourrai pas.

-Alors il n'y a vraiment pas de solution. Qui irait me défendre, qui irait réfuter ce qui s'est passé, si, apparemment, l'unique témoin, était Malfoy ! Nott ne m'aime pas non plus, je suis bien veiné ! Ron sera toujours trop choqué, n'en parlons même pas. Et toi… Toi tu es trop honnête pour changer ce que la justice croit. »

Elle détourne les yeux, vaincue, mais je n'en tire aucune satisfaction. Merlin que j'aimerais qu'elle me détrompe, qu'elle me sorte une loi, un décret inconnu, qui me permette de m'en sortir ! Mais non, elle ne fait rien, elle se tord les mains, elle se mord les lèvres, et rien de plus. Déçu, je lui demande de quitter les lieux.

Je me retrouve seul, sur ce lit, toujours ligoté, et le cœur déchiré.

Je ferme les yeux, et me laisse bercer par l'oubli. Ce que je recherche, moi, c'est la vérité. Juste la vérité… Juste une chance enfin, de ne pas me laisser balloter par les autres…

Si je l'ai tué, je veux le savoir… Je veux le comprendre.

Donnez moi cette chance.

Je vous en prie.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Harry, lors de son retour chez son oncle, voulait effectivement juste leur dire adieux. Il voulait faire cela en mémoire de ses parents, en mémoire d'un ersatz d'amour qu'il voulait croire. Mais, une fois arrivé, il avait vite déchanté. Ils étaient froids comme d'habitude, voire plus._

_Dudley ne parlait plus, ne plaisantait plus, ne se moquait plus de lui. Pétunia, elle, avait perdu de son ton acerbe, et l'ignorait simplement. Vernon, lui, se contentait de regard haineux…Harry s'était dit que la semaine serait longue._

_Et Merlin seul sait à quel point elle fut longue !_

_La première nuit, tout commença._

_Le silence du fils, et la rigidité de la mère, cachaient beaucoup de chose. Et surtout un père violent, un père qui avait mal tourné pendant l'année scolaire, et que le ressentiment habitait totalement à présent. Et depuis que Harry avait pénétré la maison, sa haine avait grandit._

_Il haïssait cet enfant anormal, produit de la magie, qui était traité comme un héros parmi les siens ! Il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant face à un vulgaire enfant ! Et plus les heures passaient, plus il était irrité, et plus la folie reprenait le dessus. Les médicaments qu'il prenait ne faisait plus grand effet sur lui._

_Mais ce qui l'effrayait encore, c'était la baguette magique. Pendant la première nuit, donc, il entra dans la chambre de Harry, et la lui vola. Harry ne s'en aperçut que le lendemain, mais c'était trop tard. _

_Beaucoup trop tard._

_Car les coups, les humiliations et les atrocités, commencèrent alors. Dès lors qu'il ne fut plus une menace pour Vernon Dursley, il devint une proie à abattre._

_Décrire de telles scènes serait inutile. Comment retracer un sentiment, comment décrire avec des mots ce que des yeux, ce qu'un cœur lui même a du mal à croire ? Qu'un homme, qui nous haïssait certes, mais ne nous avait jamais touché, vienne soudainement nous frapper, nous mettre à terre, nous insulter, nous déshabiller, et enfin…_

_Nous blesser._

_Quels mots choisir pour décrire une vision d'horreur ?Que l'on soit talentueux ou non, on ne pourra que s'approcher de l'horreur. Celle ci reste présente, malgré tout. Elle suinte dans chaque regard, dans chaque supplication, dans chaque larme._

_L'horreur de cette semaine, c'est sans doute dans les larmes qu'Harry Potter a versé qu'elle pourrait se symboliser._

_De petits cristaux salés et humides qui coulent sur une peau tuméfiée, qui glissent sur une pommette violette, puis qui se teinte de rouge en rejoignant une coupure à la joue, pour enfin finir sa route au coin des lèvres tuméfiées de l'adolescent. Adolescent qui n'était plus qu'un lambeaux d'âme, qui était déchiqueté de l'intérieur, et qui ne cessait de se demander « Pourquoi moi ? »_

_Cette âme si choyée, si symbolisée pendant toute son existence, qui se perdait, inexorablement._

_Paradoxalement, depuis exactement la nuit où sa baguette avait été volée, son honneur avec, un jeune homme du nom de Harry se réveillait dans le Londres moldu, sans le moindre souvenir de magie. Il irait fumer et boire ce soir, et foutrait encore sa vie en l'air. Sans penser aux autres._

_Sans penser à l'autre qui, recroquevillé sur le sol, six jours plus tard, se tordrait lui aussi._

_Autant Vernon s'en prenait à lui, autant Harry savait que Pétunia et Dudley subissaient un sort différent. Et pour cause, ils avaient fuit. Tous les deux, ils étaient partis, une nuit, pendant que son oncle testait sa résistance à la douleur. La magie l'empêchait de mourir, mais elle ne pouvait le garder sans souffrance. Et Harry avait mal._

_Alors, pendant la soirée du sixième jour, quelque chose se brisa en lui._

_Alors que Vernon dormait, il réunit le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour invoquer sa baguette, à l'aide d'un sort manuel. Il réussit, manquant de peu de perdre conscience._

_Il tremblait, si fort, si fort, qu'il ne réfléchissait plus à ses actions._

_Le contact du vois contre sa main le rendit puissant, si puissant, il se croyait invincible._

_Harry James Potter se releva, et, sans se soucier de sa nudité, partit dans la chambre de son oncle._

_Le visage porcin, à son réveil, afficha une certaine surprise, puis de la peur en reconnaissant l'arme des sorciers. Il avait raison d'avoir peur. La vengeance de Harry Potter serait terrible._

_Mais de la mémoire du garçon, il ne s'ensuivit qu'une série de lumières colorées, et de sang qui giclait un peu partout. Des cris aussi, oui, beaucoup de cris. Laids, bruyants. Il détestait cela._

_Il n'eut même pas conscience d'emmener son oncle jusque le placard sous l'escalier, son ancien lieu de résidence. Ce fut là surtout qu'il le tortura, sourd aux plaintes, aux cris, et aux dangers possibles._

_Non, son regard vert n'illuminait plus rien. Juste de la haine. Et même, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, et froids. Il voulait tuer._

_Il voulait du sang, et Vernon lui en offrirait._

_Au bout de deux heures de souffrances atroces, Vernon Dursley s'éteignit, son regard hagard rencontrant pour la dernière fois une lueur verte…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Je hurlais.

A n'en plus finir, je criais. Attaché à mon lit, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte.

« AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

Litanie sans fin qui ne s'achevait pas, qui semblait ne pas prendre fin. Et j'étais seul, désespérément seul. Combien de temps avais je dormis ? Je n'y pensais pas, j'étais trop frappé d'horreur.

J'avais tué Vernon, j'avais tué mon Oncle.

Et j'avais mal, si mal…

Mon cri s'éteignit, et de nouvelles larmes le remplacèrent. J'étais perdu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De l'autre côté du couloir, Draco Malfoy resait debout, adossé à la porte, empêchant quiconque de rentrer. De toute façon, la pièce était insonorisée, nul autre que lui pourrait entendre les cris déchirants de son captif. Il ferma les yeux, appuyant l'arrière de sa tête contre le battant de porte.

Le procès était bientôt, et Harry semblait juste s'apercevoir de la vérité.

Draco soupira, plongeant ses mains fines dans ses poches. Elles tremblaient.

Lui aussi avait peur. Peur d'être perdu.

**

* * *

**

**_Voilààà !!_**

**_Non, on ne tape pas l'auteur, je suis déjà suffisamment mal en point, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Et j'insiste ! lol_**

**_Bon, eh bien, on a au moins la réponse concernant la culpabilité de Ry, maintenant, c'ets à vous de réfléchir sur la véracité ou non de tel ou tel fait… Je vous laisse le faire, vous êtes si doué : ) moi, de mon côté, je me charge du procès (Et de Dray)_**

**_J'aurais une petite question à vous poser… Ainsi posée, la situation paraît mal partie, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant, et j'insiste, c'est un Happy Ending, avec bisous, et tout (ouiii, un lemon), donc il faudra bien un moyen de les réconcilier, nos tourtereaux ! Comment feriez vous, vous ? Si vous étiez l'auteur, que feriez vous ? Allez allez, faites moi rêver_**

**_Merci encore de m'avoir lu_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Octobre 2008_**


End file.
